Step Up
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: Ron Stoppable has lived his life hiding in the shadow of his best friend. With said friend no longer by his side and the world in danger does Ron have what it takes to step up or is he going to crash and burn. This is an AU of So The Drama and the shipping is going to be left open. Cover art by Trihexia, Check the, out on DA!
1. Getting replaced

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Hello my friends, this will be my first attemp at writing a "Kim Possible" fan fiction and I'm going to be juming into an AU of STD and beyond. Ron Stoppable has been pushed aside again and again and is finall getting tired of being in Kim's shadow. Now that the world is in danger it's up to him to step up or step out.**

 **Chapter 1; Getting replaced.**

"He can't come up here..." were the somewhat cold words that left the usually chipper mouth of the blonde known as Ron Stoppable. Even now while he was finally having his chance to talk to his best friend, the first time in what felt like weeks, Eric had to find a way to take her away again.

"Ron..." Kim said in her warning tone, she had been growing more and more annoyed at the attitude her best friend had been taking with her new perfect boyfriend. She loved saying that, her _perfect_ boyfriend.

Quickly realizing that putting her in a bad mood probably wan't a good idea at the moment Ron came up with a quick cover. "No I mean he really can't come up here," he said as he held up his slingshot, "this tree house has a weight limit and while I'm holding this slingshot, y'know, we're already pushing it." Hearing that and seeing that he already had a bit of a nacho belly Rufus desided it was probably for the best that he put his last nacho down.

Kim sighed as she placed her hand on his shoulder again, "We'll talk later, I promise."

Ron watched as Kim road off with Eric, bowing his head when she didn't even give him a parting glance. Collapsing back onto his couch he let out a sigh as he covered his eyes with his arm, he had never regreted anything more than the day he desided to show the new guy around. In the time spane of just a few weeks mr tall, dark and handsome had taken her from him, and with her his whole world.

The only time the two had been spending with one another laterly had been on missions, which had been on an almost stand still lately, and if things kept going the way they were even that wasn't a guarantee. 'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself as he got up and left the tree house, Rufus quickly jumpping into his pocket. Ron walked into his home and went to his frige for a drink, only to find a note on it.

'Hi honey,' it said in a handwriting that just had to be his mother's, his father's was completely illegible, 'Your father and I have to go on a short trip for the next month or so. We both have several diffrent conferences that we have to attend and were planning on spending a week on a gettaway after. Please make sure to do your chores and eat something else besides bueno nacho, and we have asked the Possibles to check up on you from time to time. Love always, Mom.'

Ron let out a soft sigh and he rested his head on the cold refrigerator in an attempt to calm his starting headache, it wasn't helping. Once again his 'parents' had run off to god knows where and the only heads up he got was a note after the fact. Ron loved his parents, he really did, he just wished they thought enough of him to include him in these kinds of things. Being gone for a whole month was kinda important. Leting out another sigh Ron headed up to his room for the night, he had school in the morning and it was going to be a long day of Bonnie jabbing at him. He still had a week, maybe he could find a date.

Ron looked himself over in the mirror and resisted the urge to smash it. He had at one time thought he looked quite dapper in his father's powder blue suit but now even he could see he looked like a freaking dork. The one thing that made this whole thing worse was the reason he was wearing it in the first place.

Ron had unfortunatly stuck out in finding a date. Every girl that he had asked was either already going with someone else, laughed in his face and in more than one case both at once. He knew Bonnie had something to do with this but in the end it didn't really matter, the only reason he even asked in the first place was that he wanted to go and see Kim.

Which led to now.

Having desided to just go for broke, Ron was either going to fly or crash and burn. Ron had long ago figured out that he held strong emotions for the red headed heroine, any straight man in his right and in his position as her sidekick would. Add that to the years of friendship that the two shared and the many times they saved each other it was little wonder. His plan for the night was to go up to her, lay it all on the line, and pray she would choose him.

But that was the problem, she wouldn't choose him, she had never chosen him. In many of the times where Kim had to side with either Ron or some hottie, more often than not she followed the hottie. As with his parents Ron really didn't fault Kim for setting him aside, teenage hormones are a bitch and a half and the only reason he really didn't have to deal with it as much as many other boys was that he had to control himself far, **far** , more often than they ever would.

Ron knew very well he wasn't hot in any sense of the word, and while he still had several hundred million in severl banks he really didn't have much on hand because of how much he had invested back into Team Possible. He was smart but lacked the drive to really make it known and was so far down the food chain he might as well not be on it in the first place. With a sigh and a growl from his stomach Ron desided to do what he always did in times of lonelyness and depression, drown his feelings in food.

Walking into Bueno Nacho Ron knew that most if not all the magic it once held for him had died out. This was his and Kim's hangout for years, a refuge for the two when life got to be to much but now, without her, it was just another building that smelled like grease.

'At least it's quiet right now,' Ron thought as he walked up to the counter. As he did so Ron took notice of Ned's behavior, he was always a bit wound but right now he looked absolutely jumpy, like he was expecting something to jump out and attack him at any moment.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho! May I take your order?" Nad said in an overly excited tone before leaning in and whispering while holding up a tray, "Ron something weird is going on!"

Ron took notice of this and the burly looking man in the background heading this way, a sour glare in his eyes. While he didn't recognise the man himself he did the look, Larz was dangerous. Desiding it wouldn't be a good idea to mess with him just yet, ron fained his previous depression. "*Sigh* You got that right... let's see..."

After placing his order, and a well timed hunger pain act from rufus, Ned tried to warn Ron again but was cut off by Larz's screaming, "You miserable slug! Did you ask our favorite customer," he gestured to Ron, "If he'd like some Diablo Sauce!?" Ron really didn't like the way he was talking to his friend but still held his tounge, some managers are just assholes.

After the usual if aggressive thank you Ron sat down and let Rufus tear into the food while he kept a 'Sad looking' eye on Larz. Ron had noticed Ned writing something on the tray and knew Rufus would figure it out, and he was right.

Shortly after starting his feast Rufus noticed the writing and moved everything off the tray, seeing the word evil and having a small freak out. Ron saw the word and thought up a plan, pulling Rufus into his pocket as he did so.

As Ron got up he locked eyes with Ned and gave a short nod, earning a nod in return from Ned. Walking towards the door Ron noticed Larz watching him, that same look in his eyes as earlier. Wracking his brain as he left Ron just couldn't put a place to his face but he knew that he knew Larz from some where, and the glare he was giving him proved it.

Getting to the phone Ron quickly dialed up Wade. "Hello?" the young genius asked, more than a little suprised that someone actually knew and called his land line.

"Wade it's Ron," the blonde said as calmly as he could, "I need you to patch me into Bueno Nacho headquarters." Thinking it wasn't a good idea to show all his cards even to Wade, Ron decided to tell a half truth. "I've got some coments and concerns."

Wade was every bit the genius everyone liked to call him, if ot more so, so he knew right away that Ron was hiding something. "Okay..." he said, decideding to see how this would play out for now, "Want me to patch you threw to the 1800 number?"

"No way!" Ron said as he did his best to hold up the act, "I wanna go straight to the top, gonna have words with the head honcho."

"I don't know Ron," Wade said as he partook in one of his favorite pass time, messing with Ron, "getting threw to a CEO is not easy. This guy's private line is probably super tops secret- GOT IT, you're in!" Wade leaned back in his chair with a smug smile on his face.

Ron smiled as he heard the ringing on the other line, thinking to himself how he really needs to thank Wade properly. After a few rings the other line finally picked up. "Hola Bueno Nacho!" said voice that sent a chill down Rons's spine, "El presidente speaking."

"Dr. Draken?" Ron asked as he quickley realised the danger he was in, more so as Larz took the phone and hung it up.

"Dr. Draken is a very busy man Mr. Stoppable," Larz said as he stood over Ron in an attempt to frighten him. "There is no need to bother him!"

'Oh yeah,' Ron thought, 'he's one of Draken's grunts. Number 692 I believe.' Before he had a chance to knock him out Ron noticed Ned freaking out and repeatedly falling over before finally making it out the front door, an army of toy robots following close after. 'Oh hell.'

Ron was a little annoyed that the most recent bane of his existance was behind him loosing his favorite hangout, but more so that they actually looked like they could be trouble. "Diablo's! Attack!" came the gruff voice of Larz behind him.

Almost immediately they began to crawl all over him. He knocked them off of himself as best as he could before finally jumping onto the phone booth and over to his moped. Doing his best to start up the damn thing and drive off. After finally getting it started and reaching his top speed of 10 MPH he was rewarded with a grand realization, "This thing is junk, am I the only one to realize this?!"

Rufus did all he could to knock the little buggers off of Ron but in the end it was a losing battle, at this rate they would be taken over before they could get away. Ron realized this as he turned to the tree line. "Buddy," Ron said as he turned to Rufus, "I think it's time!" Rufus run up to Ron's shoulder and began chattering in his ear. "I know we swore to never do it unless we're in danger but I think this counts! Besides we need to stop what ever Draken is up to."

Thinking it over Rufus nodded and ran back into Ron's pocket. Ron pulled to the side and, standing on his handle bars, jumpped onto one of the trees near by. All the toyes that didn't run head first into the moped tried to follow him, only for Ron to glare at them before he faded away.

While the robots looked over the area for the blonde, Ron was making his way across town on his way to Middleton high. 'Gotta get to Kim!' Ron thought as he jumped from tree to tree and eventually building to building. 'I'm going to need her help if we're going to stop the blue wonder.'

Ron finally landed on the roof of the school and looked threw the sky light, watching as Kim and Eric slow danced in the middle of the room. Ron's heart shattered as he watched them and the look of absolute bliss on her face. Sitting back his thoughts turned back to a few days ago.

SHe would alwas choose a hottie over him... but it was also something else.

Ron ignored his darker thoughts as he started to really think about this. Kim had always said she was the 'basic, avarage girl' but she wasn't, and he could tell that she worked hard to buy that dress.

'She just wants one night as a teenager...' Ron thought to himself as he stood back up, 'She needs it, and tonight she can finally have it.' Ron jumped from the roof on his way home. 'It's time Ron Stoppable stepped out of the shadows!'


	2. Finding Yourself

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Well color me suprised, happy but suprised. When I first began this story I really didn't think it would take off like this. I hope the next chapter lives up to the standard I have set for my self.**

 **Chapter 2; Finding Yourself**

Ron jumped from roof top to roof top as fast as he could, in his mind trying to go over everything he had just learned. 'Draken has taken over Bueno Nacho and used it to distribute evil toys in some wacked out plan for world dominance.' Ron actually had to stop on the next roof as he thought over his last thought. "That is ridiculous, even to my ears! I'm not even sure Kim _would_ have believed me even if I had told her."

Shaking off his thoughts Ron jumped onto the next building, back on course. The first thing he needed to do was get a scan of these things and he could only think of one person who could help him.

Draken was not in a good mood. He had recived word that a small squad of his tiny army had been activated, and while it was only the baffoon who had done it it still ment that Kim Possible could very well be on her way. Tenting his fingers as he leaned against his desk, Draken turned on his intercome. "Shego, statis report."

"It's a mixed bag..." Shego said as she looked over the screen read out, "On the plus side Diablo saturation is at 97 persent... the negative is that the platoon lost the sidekick." Shego mentally prepared herself for the scream of frustration.

"GAH!" Draken roared, "Fantastic! The cheerleader will probably be on our doorstep in an hour or so!" All of his perfectly layed out plans were quickly going down the drain.

Before he could drum up a quick plan Shego interupted. "Don't be so sure Dr. D. Our surveillance says that she's still at the dance with pretty boy. And with how little he would know about your plan more than likely she would just brush him off."

"Hmm..." Draken thought, "You make a good point Shego... still I don't want this going south on us. bring Middleton on line now and lock the high school down quietly, and have the sidekick and nerd taken out."

After fifteen full minutes of jumping Ron was good and worn out, he had been keeping up with his training and the movement itself wasn't all that hard but this had to have been the longest he had ever ran. Taking a moment to regain his breathing, Ron knocked on the red door.

The door open to revile one Ann Possible, a woman who looked very much like her daughter and who Ron always concedered a second mother. "Ron!" she said in both joy and suprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the dance."

"Well I am a bondigitty dancer," Ron said striking a small pose, always one to want t see a lady smile. Once he got what he wanted, and a small laugh to boot, he contenued, "But I actually have buissiness to take care of. Is Mr. P here? I need to asked him a few things please."

Ann was suprised to hear this but at the same time pleased, Ron seldom did anything without KIm and it was good for him to be branching out even if just a little. "He's down stairs in the basement? Would you like a snack?"

To her great suprise Ron shook his head, "Not rght now Mrs. P. What I have to do is important and if I stuff myself on your delicious food I might not be able to." he said as he shot her a 150 watt smile. "Is it alright if I run to Kim's room first to grab something?"

"Sure Ron," Ann said as she welcomed him into her home, giving him a kiss on his cheek, "and thanks for the compliment." Ron blushed and ran off.

It didn't take long for Ron to find Kim's spare kimunicator, he really needed to talk to Wade about getting his own, and he quickly dialed up the boy. "Wade come in!"

"Wade here," he said quickly, "Ron, are you okay? I heard Draken's voice on the other line then you just disappeared."

"I'm fine Wade," Ron said, "Right now I need another favor. I need you to do a scan of the little Diablos." Wade gave Ron a look, "Yeah yeah I know, just please and thank you."

Doing as he was asked Wade ran a small diagnostic on the toy, then a larger one utterly shocked by the results. "Woah!" he shouted, drawing Ron's attention as he made his way to the basement. "Ron you were Right! This circuitry is way beyond anything I've ever seen, It's like a real Robot!"

"I could have told you that," Ron said with a smirk, "The little punks were attacking my legs back a Bueno Nacho."

"Ron this is serious," Wade said in a hard tone, "We need to get this to a robotics expert, I don't think I can handle this myself."

Ron smiled as he handed the kimunicator to just that, the robotics expert James Possible. "Don't worry Wade, let me have a look." James said. His calm smile faded how ever as he read the read out. "I do not believe this!" he shouted, "The Cybertronic technology, it's the Hephaestus project! He used my invention to build these things."

"A suprisingly good move," Ron said as he started up the stairs, drawing the attention of the small group as they followed him up. "Think about it. Draken stole a three billion dollar, super secret technology and just gives it away with a burrito."

"Ron's right," Wade said as he typed on his keyboard, "Bueno Nacho has locations all over the globe, if he was going to distribute an army out without beiing found out, that would be the best way to do it."

"What is everyone talking about?" Ann asked as she sat in the living room with Jim and Tim, who were playing with their little Diablos. Ann had only caught the tail end of the conversation but she knew something was up, something bad.

"Draken stole my project and used it to make those little..." James stopped what he was about to say when he took notice of his young sons, "...Diablos."

"We're playing with stolen technology." Jim said as he held up his toy.

"Cool!" Tim responded as he did the same, already making plans with what they could do with it.

"What exactly was the Hephaestus project again? Some kind of living metal right?" Ann asked as she eyed the toys warily.

"Thats how we sold it to the board of directers," James said, a little of his pride seeping out, "The cybertronic technology can repair itself, modify itself, it can actually grow!" Seeing the unhappy and even frightened looks on his family's faces James quickly back pettled, "Don't worry, it can't do anything without a command signal."

Almost the moment James finished talking a high pitched sound was hear echoing threw in the air. Something in the back of Ron's mind clicked and he reached over and grabbed the twins, kicking the toys out the window in the process. All was quiet for a few moments until the sound of grinding metal made itself known.

"Get to cover," Ron said, James and Ann were about to argue when the front of their house was ripped away by what could only be call a demonic version of the little toys, "I said GO!" Ron ran forward and, channeling the same energy his did at Yamanouchi, jump kicked the first robot out of the hole and right into the other.

Jumping out the window Ron had to roll to avoid a clumsy kick from one of the bots as they tried to get back onto their feet, and he took this moment to really get a good look at the things. They stood at least ten feet tall and were as broad as a car. The ever present smile on the toy was now a scowl as the large D on their head morphed to make it look like it was angry and the now much sharper claws suddenly retracked to become a chainsaw.

"OH HELL!" Ron shouted as he jumped out of the way, only to be blasted by the second one as it shifted it's claws into a laser canon. Ron thought himself luck that the blast was no where near as stong as some of the one's he had taken from Shego but damn did they smart. Seeing himself backed into a corner Ron pulled another contingency, he pulled his emergency smoke pellet from his shoe and set it off.

With the bots blinded for the time being Ron rolled under one of the hedges and pulled out the kimmunicator. "Wade, I have a little problem here." Ron said as he caught his breath.

"If it's about a giant robot I think I can relate," Wade said as his image showed him hiding under his desk as a claw slammed down trying to crush the young genius, "But I don't think I'm in a position to help you!"

Ron took a chance in looking out of the hedge as he whispered, "Any ideas on how to shut them down?"

"If you can find the signal and take it out the Diablos should shut down," Wade said as the claw came down again, cutting the feed.

"Wade? Wade answer me!" Ron yelled, which proved to be a mistake. One of the robots heard the yell and, morphing it's other claw into a tenticle, grabbed him. Ron was trapped in the ever tightening grip of the tenticle as both robots pointed their blasters at the boy, the worst part by far was that he knew two very unpleasant things; one, Draken was going to take him here and two, these things had just pulled out tasers.

Ron had no idea just how many volt the things had pumped into him, hell at the moment he wasn't even sure were he was. He was laying in the middle of a forest clearing, eyes locked on the cloud filled sky. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself.

"You pathetic bastard, can't you even figure THAT out on your own?" called a voice behind him. Ron jumped to his feet and spun around, only to find himself. Well... not quite himself. This Ron stood with his back straight and his head high, confidance dripping from every inch of his body, the only real diffrence were his bright red irises. "We're in our mind you twit."

"Who... what are you?" Ron asked his double. He felt like he could place the doppelganger somehow, he just didn't know how.

"Oh don't pull that shit on me Ron," the other Ron said as he scowled, "You know damn well who and what I am." Ron eyed him closely for a moment before they widened in fear.

"Zorpox."

"... the Conqueror," Zorpox said with a mocking bow, "At your service."

Ron shook his head as he backed off. "No way dude!" he said as he kept backing away from the approching Zorpox, "You can't be him, YOU'RE GONE! You were jsut Draken's evil giving me an evil side!"

Zorpox let out a laugh as he said, "No Ron, I'm not. I am one hundred percent yours. But i'm not here to hurt you... well mabe a little for your piss poor preformance, but for the most part I'm here t help you."

"And how exactly are you going to help me?" Ron asked sceptically.

Zorpox scowled as he said, "For starters I'm going to get you to adamit a few things, than help you unlock who you really are." Seeing Ron drop his defencive stance Zorpox smiled slightly, though it still looked crule. "Good boy.

"Lets start at the begining, I am not just your "evil side" as you like to call it, I am all of your negative emotions, traits and even your skills." Zorpox waited to see the confused look in Ron's eyes before he said, "I've got some news for you kid, you're a hell of a lot smarter than you're willing to let yourself know."

"Hold up," Ron said as he pulled away from the wall and more towards Zorpox, "Why would I not want to be smart?"

"The same reason you won't let yourself be skilled in fighting and why you let yourself be a social outcast," he said as he snarled, "KIm. Wen you meet her all thoughs years ago you found someone who accepted you for who you were, someone who saw your weirdness and liked you anyway, that came a cost how ever.

"As time went on you began to realise that Kim had to be on top all the time, she had to always be the one who won. So you started to shut yourself down to keep her happy. The first time you scored better than her on a test she was upset and stopped playing with you for a few days so she could study more, so you started just barely passing your tests. The first time on one of the missions you were able to save her from a grunt and she started to train nonstop, even ignoreing some of the clubs she was in, so you started loosing your pants with the damn grappling hook."

Ron felt cold as he let all these words sink in.

Zorpox smirked as he said, "And that's not all. Kim is a very jealous person, often getting possessive of you when other girls start showing interest in you. So you locked away your ability to see flirting, doing the same with your own desire so that you would never have the corage to approch any girl. Monique, Bonnie, Tara, Shego, Betty Director... so many women that I have fantasized about while you have been playing lap dog."

"What's your point in all this dude?" Ron suddenly snapped, reallly not liking where this was going. Zorpox just snorted as he shook his head.

"My point, you pion," he growled, "Is that as it stands right now your aren't a real person and that needs to be fixed!"

Ron was thrown for a bit of a loop. "What do you mean I'm not a real person?"

A smile crossed Zorpox's face and for once it wasn't a crule one. "Relax, I'm not insulting you, hell I'm not a real person either. You and I are both just half of the real Ron Stoppable, and that is what needs to change. All you have to do is come with me."

Zorpox held out his hand to Ron, who just stared at it for a moment. "If I do this... Will I still be me?"

"No," Zorpox said calmly, "You won't be you and I won't be me, we will be Ron Stoppable. The kindness and the confidence, the power and the control. We each have something the other needs to be whole and if you're will than so am I. You can either take my hand now and be who we really are, or you can go back now and lose to a big blue moron who can build a doomsday device but probably still needs Shego to tie his shoes."

Ron looked at the offered hand for a few more seconds before he took it, "I hope I'm making the right choice." he said as he began to feel himself being ripped apart, funny enough it did hurt Zorpox smile as he felt it to.

The Diablo's scanned the limp body before dropping it to the ground and moving to finish of the rest of the Possible household. They didn't get more than a few steps before the one on the right was stopped by a street sign pole being thrust threw it's chest. Both robots turned to find Ron, back on his feet and a wickid smile on his face.

"What's wrong big boy," Ron asked, "I'm I not good enough for you?" Ron watched as the impailed bot pulled the sign out and the hole in his chest seemed to close on it's own. 'Right, self repaire,' Ron thought, 'Got to take out that signal. Now think, if I was a wacked out weirdo with delusions of garndeur and a budgit where would I hide a signal beacon?'

A smile crossed Ron's face as he jumped away from another attack, "Come on darling," he said as he turned around, "if you want me you gotta catch me!" As Ron ran took off he looked over his shoulder not only to make sure the robots were following him, and they were, but to check on the Possible family. He could clearly see all four faces scared for him, each trying to think of a way they could help him. 'I'll make sure to stop by before I head off.'

Ron started his little plan thinking he would need to keep slow to to allow them to keep up, and he was all kinds of wrong. Almost as soon and he took off they were on his heals and everytime he attempted to distance himself from them they would speed up, even to the point of spouting rocket skates.

With his destination closeing in fast Ron had to think of how he was going to take out the signal, he didn't have any tech on him and it wasn't like he could just have them take themselves out... or could he?

As he jumped from another building Ron could see his destination, Bueno Nacho. Like he thought the giant taco sign was now opened with a transmitter. Ron jumped to the ground and, still having to run at full speed, let the Diablos get within arms reach.

Larz had just finished locking up and was walking to his car when out of no where Stoppable jumped in front of him and off the sign onto the roof. "Looking the wrong way dude!" Larz turned just in time to see the gigantic robots about to crash into him and the sign he was right in front of.

Letting out the girliest of screams, Larz managed to dive out of the way just before the Diablos completly destroyed it. Getting up Larz was about to call his boss he Ron landed on his head, giving him a severe concussion. "Dr. Draken is a busy man, there is no reason to bother him." Ron mocked as he took Larz's keys and headed for his car.


	3. Gearing Up

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; A quick note before starting this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has favorited this Fic as well as everyone who have commented, you make this worth th effort. On a diffrent topic, to all who are on DeviantArt I ask that you consider joining a group I started for all Ron Stoppable fans, the Stoppable-fanclub. With that said, enjoy the show.**

 **And as always, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

The Possible family were busy picking up what was left of their living room when a beat up 1985 Camero, which was so rusted it looked like it could fall appart at any moment. This was proven to be a fact when the dirver attempted to open the door and it fell off. "Maybe pushing this thing to a hundred and forty wasn't such a good Idea," Ron said as he got out.

Ron took not more than two steps before he was tackled buy the two boys, both speaking at once, just saying diffrent things. While Jim was worried over him Tim was questioning how he took out the robots.

Finally the Possibles gathered their children when Ann asked, "What happened Ron?" She had noticed it the second she had seen him, something in Ron had changed. He stood up straight showing his full height being just a bit taller that her and his eyes shown with an intelligence that while she had never seen inhim before, seemed to fit him like a long lost glove.

"Long story short Draken had his caller beacon at Bueno Nacho," Ron said as he moved towards the house, "Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Why would he do that?" Tim asked as Jim ran to the house and grabbed the cordless for Ron.

"I'm guessing he was on a major budget." Ron said as he took the phone and dailed up Wade. "He probably bought Bueno Nacho in some sort of legal way so that we wouldn't catch on until it was too late. That being said if some random tower appeared in town it would be easy to guess where to strike during the invasion, plus it would cost way too much to buy another property near every store all across the world would easily bankrupt him before the scheme could even get off the ground."

Wade had never been more greatful that he always bought reinforced everything, otherwise he would be replacing alot more equipment. Most of his tech had been demolished during the attack and pretty much everything that was left was still in the experimental phase. He was about to have a small tantrum when he heard the phone ringing. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Wade," Ron said from the other line, "glad to see you made it, not suprised mind you but glad all the same."

"Rom?" Wade asked. Like Ann Wade could tell something had changed in the blonde young man, he just didn't have the time or energy to deal with it at the moment. "How did you take out the beacon? How did you even find the beacon?" Ron gave an abridged explanation of how he figured it out.

"How much of you equipment is still running?" Ron asked.

Wade sighed as he ran his hand threw his hair, "Not a lot. Most of the ready stuff was destroyed in the attack. To make matters worse, I haven't been able to get a hold of Kim. I've even tried landlines to the kimmunicator with not luck. Someone's jamming all the frequencies."

'I must have scared Draken enough for him to lock down Kim.' Ron thought. "Alrigt don't worry about Kim for now." he said, getting an earful of worry and frantic arguments from the young genius. "Freak out all you want Wade but we don't have time for this. I'm heading to my house to get changed for the mission."

"No Ron, we're making time for this," Wade said in an annoyed tone, "Can you give me one reason why we shouldn't get Kim?!"

"Three come to mind," Ron said just as annoyed, "One, Draken cut off transmissions to Kim but you and I are talking just fine so that means if we get to close to the school I won't be able to show her the evidence. Two, he knows Kim is still at the dance which means he has someone watching her, even if I could get her away it would leave the whole class at the mercy of one of Dr. Dope's lackeys. And Three, the most important in my eyes, This is Kim's night. This is the one night she has to be a real teenager, I've never cared about being normal but Kim just needs this. So please Wade, I need you to let me go alone and if possible, set me up a ride."

Wade was quiet for a while when Ron hung up, thinking what he had just heard threw. Sighing Wade called Ron's landline a short while after he walked threw his door. "I can't set you up a ride Ron."

"Why not?" Ron asked in a calm tone, wanting to give his friend the benifit of the doubt.

"A good amount of my communication tech was taken out... as soon as you're dressed see if you can get to my house and I'll have something waiting for you."

Wade wasn't sure he wanted to hear Ron's response but smiled none the less when he heard it, "You rock harder that a boulder Wade." When Ron hung up Wade got to work, experimental or not Ron was going to need all the help he could get.

Ron ran up to his room and grabbed his mission clothes, only to stop when he passed his mirror. He knew that he was going to need the big guns in this fight, not only was he up agaist an army of killler robots and more than likely sinthodrones, but regular grunts and Shego herself. Not an easy task for anyone and he would be by himself, loosing his pants this time wouldn't be funny; it would be deadly.

"Guess we're bringing out the class A's huh buddy?" Ron asked Rufus, who smirked in response, rubbing his little claws together in a mischievious way while giggling to himself. Ron shared that sentiment as he pulled out a foot locker hidden in the depths of his closet.

From the moment Eric planted himself in the life of his best friend Ron had known one of two things would happen, the first being that Kim would replace him in the missions and the second that he would become a third wheel when he and Kim had one. Ron really didn't like the thought of the first one but the more he thought of the second the more he knew he would need to prepare for the very real possiblity that he would be worse than Ron himself.

With that thought in mind Ron took the liberty of altering some of his mission clothes so that he could pick up more of the slack if he needed toThe first thing to be changed was his pants, the very essence of his mission ineptitude. Taking the sleek black pants from his "Cool Haircut" phase Ron altered them by loosening them slightly for better movement and adding multiple pockets, especially one for Rufus and one for his graple gun.

Ron's shirt was black and made with leftover material from one of Wade's side projects, a battle suit for Kim. It didn't have all the bells and whistles Kim's suit was going to have but it was bullet and plasma proof. Ron made it sleeveless so he could freely move his arms and shoulders should he have to use his Monkey kung fu.

Another addition to all this was a harness that he had made for his pants, based loosely on something he saw in a tomb raider game. It locked around his waist and just over his knees, and was covered in pouches in the front for his tech and any gadgits he would have to collect on missions and a holster in the back. Attatched to his right calf was a gift from his master at yamanouchi, a kunai and shuriken pack full to the brim. The last addition were a pair of black vans and brown gloves with slightly darker brown tips.

Ron looked himself over inthe mirror again, and was impressed with himself. Sense returning from Japan Ron had promised to keep up with his training, a promise he had kept, and the end result was a body that would draw the attention of any woman and even a few men. While not overly bulky like Brick Flagg, the Middleton quarterback, Ron was toned and sleek, the body of an olympic runner.

Nodding to himself Ron ran up to the attic where he kept his little secret. Kim had been opposed to the idea of weapons from the instant they had started their escapades all thoughs years ago but during his time at the ninja school Ron had not only learn how to handle many, **many,** diffrent weapons he had even masters a few of them.

Ron opened a hidden wall and pulled out more gifts from his master as well as from Yori. The first thing he pulled out was a harness for his back that clipped into this waist, which had two holsters on it. Ron pulled out a collapsible bo staff, his best and favorite weapon, and after giving it a few test swings placed it in it's holdster on his back. The next thing was a pair of tonfa and like the staff tested them for a moment before setting them in their palce on his waist.

He was about to walk off when he gave a second look to the last object in his hidden compartment, a katana. While his bo staff was by far his best weapon kenjustu had been a very close second, Master Sensei had even told him he had a natural gift for it, but the thought of cutting down another living being left a bad taste in his mouth.

'This is the real deal,' Ron thought to himself as he grabbed his sword and put it in it's place, 'Draken won't be pulling any punches and I'll need something to take out thoughs damn drone.' Feeling like he was ready Ron grabbed Rufus and ran out the door, making as good a time as he could to the hidden home of the reclusive Wade Load.

Ron made it in record time. Much like Kim, Ron had been to Wade's house on more than one occasion, he just wasn't a babysitter. Ron tested most of Wade's gadgets for Kim, mostly so she didn't have to worry about one of them blowing up in her face. Unlike all thoughs other times Wade was actually out of his room.

"Hey Ron, you got here fast!" Wade said as he looked over his friend. Just like he had thought something had changed in Ron, and it wasn't his cool new threads. He noticed the little diffrences in the young man before him, the first being his posture and the other that he was actually looking him in the eye instead of his usual off to the side.

"Took a short cut," Ron said with a confidence, "just jumped over the houses. so what do you have for me?"

"Not as much as I'd like but hopefully enough," Wade said with an annoyed sigh as he pulled something out of a box, it looked like a weird half circle with slight curves at the end and ear buds sticking out the side. "This is something that I've been working of fro the last year, cutting edge on communications for team Possible. It goes around your neck with the ends over your ears."

Ron put it on like Wade had said. Finding a button on the side Ron pressed it and instantly the thing reformed into tented sunglasses. "Woah!" Ron said as the lenses began feeding him infromation on Wade on the left side and a map of his house on the right.

Wade smiled in pride as he said, "Thoughs don't have an official name yet but they have multipule features. Thermo, night and X-ray visions, direct line to me that can't be hacked and when paired with this," Wade pulled out a glove from the box, "can hack into anything given enough time."

The glove was think and grey with a stainless steel clasp over the end to hold it on Ron's hand, to his suprise it was slightly heavier than it looked. "That glove has controlable wires in it that'll let me link into just about any computer."

"Are they combat safe?" Ron asked as he looked them over, "I don't want them to break when I have to break someone's nose and it would take too much time to take it on and off every time I need it."

"Heavily protected, no worries." Wade said as he pulled out a strage looking toy gun with a glowing red tip. "This is what you need the absolute more Ron." Wade said as he handed it to Ron, "This is the Electo magnetic scrambler. It'll fry not only the main system but spread a virse to every Diablo world wide, the dart tip just has to hit the main tower."

Ron smiled and pocketed the gun in his grapple holster. "Now all I need is a ride. The tweebs offered me their rockets but I didn't want to waste the time trying to find my old hunk of junk." Ron said with his usual playful grin.

Wade grinned back as he said, "Well that's good to hear, other wise I would have wasted my time getting your birthday present ready early." Wade pulled out a tiny chip and, having Ron lean down, put it into his glasses. "Press the red button on you glove."

Finding the button in question Ron pressed it and was rewarded by the rev. A bright cobalt blue kawasaki ninja motorcicle rolled up. Ron was conpletely speechless as Wade explained. "Top speed 350 MPH, front mounted mini shock pellet turret, rear oil slick and best of all an on board link to you and I. I still haven't quite got the flight mode set yet but..."

Everthing Wade was about to say next was cut off by Ron scooping him up, "Wade for your next birthday you want it you got it. This is awesome!" Setting down the now dizzy boy Ron retracted his glasses and slipped on the royal blue helmit. "Wish me luck Dude."

Ron drove off to fast to hear Wade say, "Good luck Ron." and run back into his make shift comand center.

Ron had never moved this fast in his life, thankfully the highway was empty. Ron was on his way to BN HQ and at the rate he was going he would be there in a mater of minutes. "Can you hear me Wade?" Ron asked as he avoided another car.

 _"loud and clear Ron, what do you need?"_ Wade said in his ear.

"Can you tell me what I'm walking into?"

Wade hessitatied for a moment before saying, _"Honestly? A deathtrap. Fifty live goons, two hundred and fifty senthodrones and of course, most dangerious of all, Shego."_

"Oh she's not that bad," Ron said, smirking slightly, "She's kinda hot in the right light, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it before."

 _"Never took you for a masocist."_ Wade said with a smirk.

Ron shrugged it off as he got back to buissness, "Anyway, so how easily do you think we can sneak in?"

 _"Not at all."_ Wade said in a serious tone, _"Like I said, Draken is serious this time, even the air vents are being heavily monitored. I could try to take them out as you go but that would just draw more attention."_

"So what you're saying is that stealth is completely out then?" Ron asked as the wheels in his head began to turn quickly.

 _"I'm afraid so,"_ Wade said as he wracked his brain trying to figure out a way to handle this. That is until Ron spoke.

"Wade, I have an idea."


	4. Freeing the Beast

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Time for the next chapter. With Ron geared up and ready to go he runs head first into a wall, thankfully he has a plan. Is it good? Probably not but it is a plan.**

 **A quick shout out to all the people who have favorited this story. I hear by thank, in not particular order; El Torro Loco, Eppelinaren, George Christian810, Josh Spicer, Kakerot Bardockson, LivingBiscuit, OneNightAngel, RKF22, Sharper the Writer, Snowingpetal, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream, Vgn Golley, abdulbutler34, beanbeanrichard, cabrera1234, kchmr1,** _ **math123, David 20OfficialWriter, Denshi-Reishu, curiousitykills314, jhekhunter23, shoelessjoe87, unknown 1944, andDeus Terran.**_

 **I'm glad you have Enjoyed the story so far and hope to do you proud. And now, on to the show.**

 **And as always, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4; Freeing the Beast**

 _"Ron this is crazy just on the surface and it only gets worse the more you think about it!"_ Wade said threw the comlink as Ron pulled off to the side.

Pulling off his helmet and reactivating his glasscom, "True, but it's the only option right now. With Draken having the whole place wired, hell he can probably see us now, so stealth isn't an option." Ron smirked as he said, "Besides, a full frontal assault sounds fun."

From his end Wade sighed, _"Pulling up the map now."_ The screen on Ron's right lense showed a schematic of BN HQ with the upper right hand corner showing a live camera feed of him, leaving him to wonder if they would even be able to recognize him.

Draken rose is eyebrow at the figure before him. "Shego, do you recognize him?" he asked.

"I don't think so Dr. D," Shego said as she looked the man up and down hungrily. She could tell even from just the camera feed he was build, not overly so but more than enough for her. "Believe me I would remember him.~"

"Statis on Middleton and Possible?" he asked.

Shego did a quick check and was given a suprise. "Middleton is down, the command tower was taken out, Kimmie is still at the dance but Stoppable is MIA." Seeing the confusion on the mad doctor's face Shego groaned, "The sidekick, I have no idea where he is." As she said this her eyes turned back to the man, there was no way in hell.

"I doubt the baffoon will be any danger to my plan, but the one before us looks like he could be trouble. Send some of the henchmen to subdue him, and make sure to record it. We launch at midnight and this would be just what we need to break the spirits of any would be hero. And activate the Diablos in Upperton and Lowerton so we can send a few to patrol Middleton High just in case."

Ron walked up to the front doors and gave them a test push, open. "Gee, I wonder if he's expecting me." he said sarcastically as he opened the doors to... absolutely no one. "Hmm," he hummed as he clicked a hidden button on his glove which activated the thermo mode on the map, about twenty small heat signatures and one massive one, all rushing towards him.

Deactivating his glasscom Ron watched as twenty henchmen stormed into the room, everyone of them that recognized the blonde before them having a mixture of reacions ranging form suprised and confused to simply annoyed. Ron did another head count and was about to asked about a missing moron when he heard the sound of something pounding against a wall.

Jumping backward onto a hand spring Ron watched as what had to be about four hundred pounds of 'Ninja Stealth' jumpped from a wall and right landing infront of him. "I SHALL BE AVENGED!" yelled the giant ninja in the mighty roar of... a dog toy.

Ron wanted to laugh, in any other circumstance he would have, but this wasn't another circumstance. Taking a fighting stance agains the sumo-ninja Ron smiled and said, "Hey buddy, long time no see. LOVE the new voice."

Suddenly recognizing him as the one who stole not only his dignity but his honor the Sumo-ninja let out another high pitched roar, "YOU!" He began striking poses as he attempted to scare the man. "I am strong like the mountain, I am swift as the wind, **I AM...** ," the Sumo-ninja charged at Ron, " **...VENGE-** "

Ron really didn't want to deal with this dimwit nor did he enjoy the idea of him breeding, so when he saw the 'Swift Mountian' rushing right at him he took the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Just as he came into his striking range Ron rolled onto his back and took the only cheep shot he was ever planning on, and kicking upward as hard as he could.

All threw out the room all noise ceased as all males present suddenly flet the urge to grab themselves in simpathy pains. Oddly enough the Sumo-ninja had no other reaction than stopping his speech mid roar. Ron had no doubt that if he were to pull off the mask he would see a man so in pain his features would be frozen in suprise. Ron pushed up slightly to get him off and he fell back without any resistance, like he was some sort of statue.

Jumping back to his feet Ron looked over the crowd of now very angry men, 'Maybe not my best idea,' Ron thought as he smiled sweetly at them, "So... show of hands. How wants to just give up now?" That set the men off as the charged the blonde fool, "Guess no one then. Oh well," he shrugged, "I need the warm up anyway."

From in the command center Draken and Shego were both watching the events unfolding before them, just with diffrent reactions. While Draken, mush like his men, cringed at the low blow and was eagerly awaiting the impending decimation Shego was locked on the sidekick.

Unlike her boss Shego could actually remember Stoppable, mostly because her instincts always told her there was more to him than he let on, and that one move proved it. It had been fluid and intentional, his aim spot on, timing perfect. Shego was quickly becoming excited for what was to come, if he managed to survive the next wave she might get a fighter on par with the princess.

Ron took a wide stance as he watched the group of idiots begin to circle him. 'I wonder which one will go down first.' he thought to himself. Half a second later his answer was delivered by a grunt that attempted to suprise him from behind and was rewarded with a reverse kick to the gut. That started the swarm as everyone of the henchmen attacked at once, and were dealt with almost as quickly.

Ron reached forward and caught a fist from the front and, feeling someone behind him, gripped the fist and pulled back using his elbow to block an attack from the rear and the body of the grunt as a shield for the electric shock another was trying to deliver to the blonde. He ducked to avoid a swip and double palmed the grunt right in front of him and into two others, and thrust his elbow backwards into the face of one trying to tackle him.

Jumping back, and onto one of them, Ron drew his Bo staff and gave it a quick spin before cracking it over the head of several near by grunts. "Who wants to play pop goes the weasel?" Ron asked as he gave the staff another spin, "All I'll need is to know where your boss is."

In the course of a few minutes Ron lowered the count of fifty to about ten, the ones that were left were either too smart to get within Ron's range of attack, strong enough to take the hit and push Ron back, and in one truely unplesant case both. Ron himself had taken more that a few hits, his arms were covered in blood from cut courtesy of the one's who attempted to slice him and burns from the electro-staffs.

'The only thing that's kept me from being skewered so far has been my monkey moves and a slice proof shirt.' Ron thought to himself as he avoided another attack from the one he had affectionately dubbed 'killer'. 'Need to take out the big ones and go for the small frys after.' That's when a wicked smile crossed his face.

Ron ran toward Killer and used his bo staff to polevault over him, stomping one of the smart ones in the process, and swong at the back of his head. While the smarter one was out cold Killer only stumbled forward for a moment, thankfully for Ron that moment was just enough. Jumping up Ron spun slightly in the air and wrapped his leg around Killer's neck and jammed his heel into the base of this neck, hard.

Killer was down and Ron was once again on the attack. Ron decided taking the time to chase after the weakeer ones was just going to wear him out and charging the muscle heads was just going to get him hurt faster and give the others a chance to regroup, so he went for a double fake.

Charging at the one who had to be the weakest one of the lot and getting ready to crake his head open with his bo Ron waited for the lunking moron to try to attack his back, which one did. Just as said moron was about to grab him Ron gave his bo a twist and pull, reveiling it to be a naginata, and wrapped his fist with the chain before bashing him across the head with one of the ends. **(Quick A\N; a naginata his a staff the can separate into three segments connected by a chain.)**

Taking a stock of how many enemies he still had Ron was happy to see that out of the seven he was still facing off against there were only about three real goons left, the bad news was that there was one missing.

Doing another head count while avoiding a sloppy haymaker he saw a grunt making his way towards a doorway. 'At least I know where I'm going next.' he thought as he grabbed the grunt and swung him around like a mace. After knocking down two of the grunts Ron let go and hammerthrew him into a wall.

Ron felt a sudden sharp pain on his back as a grunt he had over looked struck him with one of thoughs damn electro staffs. Reaching back Ron yanked his out of his hand and glared at him. The grunt gulped and attempted to back away but was stopped when Ron grabbed his hand and drug him over to the last of the goons and, after grabbing his hand as well, made the two grab the ends, turning it up as far as it would go. After letting the two get charged for a moment Ron turned it off and let them hit the ground, smoking slightly.

Turning back to the remaining goons Ron smiled darkly as he slowly walked over to them, the three huddling together in fear. Ron stopped three feet short of them and held out his hand. "Wallets." he said coldly, a look in his eyes saying this was an order. The three turned to one another in confusion before reaching in and grabbing they wallets.

Grabbing them and quickly looking threw them, Ron tossed them back and said, "Alight I have better things to do with my time than babysitting you so here's what's going to happen, you are going to find some rope and tie up everyone unconsicous then each other and wait for GJ to pick you up. If you do ANYTHING other than what I've told you," Ron held up what he had taken from their wallets, their IDs, "I will find you, and believe me you will wish for whatever GJ had planned for you."

Draken had watched everything with a growing sense of dread, unaware of the obviously aroused Shego pressing the live feed button by accident. Draken had a look on his face that made it look like he had swallowed a cactus. "The buffoon... just took out fifty of my men... by himself..."

Shego licked her lips as she said, "Without any trouble at all, usually he struggles to do that. Think you might hav messed up Dr. D, Stoppable seems to be a match for you." 'I just might have found myself a new toy.' she thought.

"No," Draken said as he stood up straight, "I will not be defeated this time, especially not by the baffoon. Shego, take several of the synthodrones and take him out. I want him brought to his knees and then at my feet."

Shego couldn't hide the smile on her face as she stood up and walked over to the door. "On it Dr. D." 'Oh this was going to be fun.' she thought as she cracked her knuckles.


	5. Prom Night Crash

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; While Ron is busy using Draken's henchmen as a warm up Km is dancing up a storm at the prom. How will she react when she finds out what Ron is up to, and for that mater how will the other girls?**

 **Now to borrow from one mr Blue-Eye-White-Wing (Check him out he is awesome!) I will now start responding to the reviews.**

 **CajunBear73; I can guarantee that, but then isn't that the fun of fighting for her?**

 **RKF22; Nothing wrong with being a little evil every now and then.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; Yeah she has, it's going to be a fun fight!**

 **Cebrera1234; She and the rest of middleton are going to find out now, the real question is how will they take it.**

 **Sentinel103; Thanks for the advice, I've been looking into finding a program that can help me with spelling. When I got this laptop it didn't have it.**

 **beanbeanrichard; First off I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much, and I look forward to your work when and if you post it.**

 **abdulbutler34; I did see this, I love reading reviews. And as far as the big reveal, he already did on accident. Not the brightest crayon on the sidewalk is he?**

 **Elay grimm; I'm sorry, I can't read spanish and am not good enough with a computer to translate it, (I can't even find a damn program with spell check)**

 **DJ Rodriguez; I'm glad you've been enjoying the story and as far as the pairing, I'm leaving that open for the time being. I find open ships can be hilarious if done right.**

 **As always, Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5; Prom Night Crash**

It had been a magical night for Kim, Eric was the best dancer she had ever seen and every time see looked over she could see Bonnie's jealousy eating her alive. The only thing she could find wrong was that Ron wasn't here, Kim knew he hadn't found a date but thought he would go stag.

Taking a seat to catch her breath while Eric stepped outside to take a phone call from his dad Kim took a small drink from her glass when she heard someone clear their throats. Turning Kim could see her best female friend Monique. "Hey Mon, what's up?"

"Nothing much girl, just a little networking," Monique said as she gestured to the crowd of dancing teens, "How about you? How's your date with ERIC... Hi..." Monique was surprised to see said boy just appear out of nowhere.

When Eric pulled Kim back onto the floor Monique dropped the smile and glared at the man. While she put on an act for Kim's sake Monique really didn't like Eric. In her eyes no one was that perfect without a reason, the only exception was Ron who she could tell while he did have his secrets was always genuine. 'Something doesn't feel right...' she thought.

Tara sighed as she watched Kim and Eric dance. Unlike Bonnie, who was having a temper tantrum in the background, she wasn't jealous that Kim had found a hottie, she was annoyed at a lose opportunity. Ever sense the nightmare at camp Wannaweep the blonde bombshell had developed feelings for Ron, feelings that grew the more she paid attention to the boy.

The only reason Tara never sought after Ron was that she could see he had feelings for Kim and didn't want to get between the two, now to find out that Kim didn't share his feelings all along meant she had wasted her time trying to get over him with Josh. Now Josh wasn't really a bad guy, a little self absorbed at time but what artist isn't at times, but the two never really clicked. It didn't help he was getting a little handsy and had spent more time bragging about how he was responsible for most of the decor.

Bonnie had finally had enough of a tantrum and was just sitting in her chair, arms crossed and pouting like a five year old. It just wasn't fair, Possible always got what she wanted. Head cheerleader, world trips, president of multiple clubs and now a boyfriend that could show up her Brick. She turned her attention to said quarterback and found him flirting with another girl.

'Great,' she snarled as she turned away, 'just what this night needed. The only thing good about tonight is that Stoppable isn't here.' That one thought bounced around her head for a moment. 'Hey, where is Stoppable?'

Ron had always been little more than a lapdog for Kim as long as she had known them, and for just as long she found herself hating her and... in all honesty she had no idea what to think about him. She had labeled him a loser mostly to try to bring down Kim but in truth she knew he wasn't, she just wasn't sure what he was.

Bonnie recognized Ron's athletic ability, anyone who could keep up with the cheer squad and run around like he did had to be in shape, and had seen some of his test scores when he was younger so she knew he could be smart. 'He's so devoted to her,' she thought as she looked down, trying to ignore the brickhead next to her, 'Why can't I have that kind of luck?'

Kim began having a bad feeling, a feeling se had had several time in her life but she just couldn't place it this time. Years of fighting madmen had helped to develop a sense of when something wasn't right, when she was in some sort of danger, but what could it be?

No sooner the thought crossed her mind did Mr. Barkin burst threw the doors. "Possible! We have a situation!" Kim immediately ran over to where the burley teacher stood, head facing the sky with as serious a look on his face as she had ever seen, and that was saying something.

Flying across the skies were giant red robots that, if she looked hard enough , almost looked like the little diablo toys from... "Uh-oh!" Kim said as she rushed back to her table and dug threw her purse. "Come on were is it, were is it?!"

"What are you looking for girl?" Monique asked as she took notice of the way Kim was acting. "You look like world war three just broke out."

"I'm not so sure it hasn't," Kim said as she pulled out her kimmunicator, "Wade come in! Wade... Wade come in we really need you!" All she received in return was static. "This can't be good."

Eric, seeing Kim in a panicked state, walked over to her and asked, "Kim what's wrong?" He could see the static on her little device meaning his father had already gone threw with plan B, and if that was a Diablo in the sky he saw threw the window it was plan C. 'What is that loser doing at HQ?'

"I don't know who but someone has taken over Bueno Nacho in some evil plan to distribute little toys that somehow become giant robots." The whole gym became quiet when the words left her mouth. Kim gave an annoyed glare while she fiddled with her kimmunicator, "Yeah yeah, I know how it sounds. Just look outside."

The crowd did as they were asked and were instantly filled with uncontrollable fear. "Uh... Kim..." Tara said.

When Kim didn't respond Barkin once again took control. "Possible, front and center! The development just got worse!" Not knowing how it could possibly get worse Kim ran to the gym doors and was proven very wrong. Surrounding the school were at least five robot, four creating some sort of barrier and one with a cannon pointing right at the gym.

"We're locked in," Kim said as she scanned the area, looking for any way to get out and stop this but finding none. "I... I don't know what to do. I can get a hold of Wade or..."

"So... show of hands. How wants to just give up now?" came a voice that drew the attention of everyone. The diablo that had a cannon transformed it's chest into a screen showing an over head view of Ron in a room full of big and very angry men.

"The Loser?!" Bonnie yelled, "He's the one that's supposed to save us?! We're doomed!"

The crowd watched in awe as when the goons began to close in on Ron he only shrugged and said, "Guess no one then. Oh well, I need the warm up anyway." They watched in awe, and some in horror, as Ron wiped the floor with the lot of them.

Ron took a wide stance as he watched the group of idiots begin to circle him. The fight started when a grunt attempted to surprise him from behind and was rewarded with a reverse kick to the gut. That started the swarm as everyone of the henchmen attacked at once, and were dealt with almost as quickly.

Ron reached forward and caught a fist from the front and, feeling someone behind him, gripped the fist and pulled back using his elbow to block an attack from the rear and the body of the grunt as a shield for the electric shock another was trying to deliver to the blonde. He ducked to avoid a swipe and double palmed the grunt right in front of him and into two others, and thrust his elbow backwards into the face of one trying to tackle him.

Jumping back, and onto one of them, Ron drew his Bo staff and gave it a quick spin before cracking it over the head of several near by grunts. "Who wants to play pop goes the weasel?" Ron asked as he gave the staff another spin, "All I'll need is to know where your boss is."

In the course of a few minutes Ron lowered the count of fifty to about ten, the ones that were left were either too smart to get within Ron's range of attack, strong enough to take the hit and push Ron back, and in one truly unpleasant case both. Ron himself had taken more that a few hits, his arms were covered in blood from cut courtesy of the one's who attempted to slice him and burns from the electro-staffs.

Monique couldn't take her eyes off Ron. For starters the boy looked ready for war and **damn** did he look hot in that new look. Bonnie was having a similar thought as she watched the way his muscles rippled threw the shirt. Tara, the poor girl, couldn't think at all. All she could do was stand there with wide eyes, a heavy blush, and a light nose bleed.

Kim wasn't sure what she was watching at first. She knew Ron had potential to be a great fighter, having seen some of what he could do when she met that Yori girl, but this was on a whole other level. He was destroying anyone stupid enough to get to close to him and while she never approved of weapons even she had to admit he had a natural talent for them.

A wicked smile crossed his face as Ron ran toward the biggest grunt and used his bo staff to pole vault over him, stomping one of the smart ones in the process, and swung at the back of his head. While the smarter one was out cold the larger only stumbled forward for a moment, thankfully for Ron that moment was just enough. Jumping up Ron spun slightly in the air and wrapped his leg around the grunt's neck and jammed his heel into the base of this neck, hard.

The grunt was down and Ron was once again on the attack. Ron decided taking the time to chase after the weaker ones was just going to wear him out and charging the muscle heads was just going to get him hurt faster and give the others a chance to regroup, so he went for a double fake.

Charging at the one who had to be the weakest one of the lot and getting ready to crake his head open with his bo Ron waited for the lunking moron to try to attack his back, which one did. Just as said moron was about to grab him Ron gave his bo a twist and pull, revealing it to be a naginata, and wrapped his fist with the chain before bashing him across the head with one of the ends.

Taking a stock of how many enemies he still had Ron was happy to see that out of the seven he was still facing off against there were only about three real goons left, the bad news was that there was one missing. Ron dodged a sloppy haymaker and grabbed the grunt, swinging him around like a mace. After knocking down two of the grunts Ron let go and hammer threw him into a wall.

Ron felt a sudden sharp pain on his back as a grunt he had over looked struck him with one of those damn electro staffs. Reaching back Ron yanked his out of his hand and glared at him. The grunt gulped and attempted to back away but was stopped when Ron grabbed his hand and drug him over to the last of the goons and, after grabbing his hand as well, made the two grab the ends, turning it up as far as it would go. After letting the two get charged for a moment Ron turned it off and let them hit the ground, smoking slightly.

Everyone flinched at the roar of pain from Ron but several more actually fainted when they saw his brutal response, mostly his now former bullies. The four girls however were all blushing at the look on Ron's face, it was the look of someone who was without a doubt in control, a look of power that the couldn't help but find even more attractive, even Kim.

Turning back to the remaining goons Ron smiled darkly as he slowly walked over to them, the three huddling together in fear. Ron stopped three feet short of them and held out his hand. "Wallets." he said coldly, a look in his eyes saying this was an order. The three turned to one another in confusion, an action that was shared by everyone in the gym, before reaching in and grabbing they wallets.

Grabbing them and quickly looking threw them, Ron tossed them back and said, "Alight I have better things to do with my time than babysitting you so here's what's going to happen, you are going to find some rope and tie up everyone unconscious then each other and wait for GJ to pick you up. If you do ANYTHING other than what I've told you," Ron held up what he had taken from their wallets, their IDs, "I will find you, and believe me you will wish for whatever GJ had planned for you."

"A well thought out plan." Barkin said as he watched the young man leave the room, with the camera following. Barkin ignored the swooning girls behind him. As much as he cared for his students Barkin hated teenagers as a whole, teenagers were irrational and more often than not driven by hormones rather than actual thought. Ron was different in this aspect, he always thought before acting... just subconsciously.

Barkin knew very well that there was a hell of a lot more to Ron Stoppable than he let on, maybe more than he himself knew. But that wasn't the case anymore, this wasn't the same Ron Stoppable that slept threw class and always just barely pass test that he should ace. This was a Stoppable that wasn't letting anything get in his way, a Stoppable that was anything but.

A voice rang threw the gym that silenced all conversation. "Hello Sidekick."


	6. Round and Round We Go

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Shego has made her way onto the scene and with what she's seen more than a little excited. Can Ron live up to her expectations or is she going to use him as a slipper?**

 **Now for the responses to the reviews.**

 **RKF22; You asked for it and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **math123; Here it is buddy.**

 **NeoTyson; You aren't the only one to make that suggestion, it's a good ship.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; I already have an idea for both those thoughts and I think you're going to like what I do with them.**

 **abdulbutler34; I'm glad it's becoming a favorite of your, high praise indeed. As for your ship Not mine but I do enjoy it on occasion.**

 **CajunBear73; And he's only getting started, after all he already said he was getting a hold of GJ right? *Wags eyebrows.***

 **DJ Rodriguez; When have you ever known Shego to fight without a little flirting? And who knows, Ron might even play along.**

 **cabrera1234; She may, many women are attracted to powerful men (So I've heard) and it will take a lot of power to impress Shego.**

 **Thanks for the faves; Discard205, Benkei Atumori, Neo Tyson, Zeus795, Shini Namikaze, Kitsune of the Flowing Winds**

Chapter 6: Round and Round We Go

Once he was sure they would d what he told them Ron ran off in the direction of the grunt that got away, he was either going to find the command center and tear Drakken apart or find the lost grunt and do the same. He only had to run a short distance before he ran up to a dead end. Slightly annoyed Ron activated his Glasscom and checked the maps, which showed a door way here. "Wade I'm at a dead end that I know goes somewhere, any ideas?"

Wade ran a quick scan from the Glasscom before saying, "There is a door here Ron, look for a key pad or card reader of some sort." Looking and feeling around Ron quickly found what he was looking for, a hidden panel. Popping it open he found a control panel with a keycard reader.

"Found it Wade," Ron said as he moved his right hand over, allowing the hacking wires to do their thing. Wade was as fast as ever and within a few second the door was open. "You ever consider working for GJ Wade?" Ron asked with a smirk as he ran threw the now open door.

"It's crossed my mind from time to time," Wade smirked back as he pulled up the BN blueprints. "Do you need an ETA or directions?"

"Not just now but can you do a quick scan for anymore enemies?" Ron said as he looked around the open area. His training had taught him if he was in an enemy base and found an empty room, it was probably a trap.

Wade scanned the large open room and found only one heat signature, than thought better and did a motion scan, another of his little side projects. "Bad news Ron, the first time I scanned the room I only found one heat signature, and we both know that there is only one more we have to worry about."

Ron smirked as he laughed, "Shego, the oh so lovely femfatal," he gave a soft chuckle before turning serious, "I'm guessing Drakken has been watching, and if that's the case than he probably isn't stupid enough to sent her alone."

"That's my guess, I did a wider scan with my new HSM Scanner, care to take a guess what that is?" Wade asked, seeing if his guess about Ron was at least close. "Give you a clue I'm using it to track something without a body temp."

"HSM Scanner...no body heat...?" Ron thought, "Shot in the dark. Hyper-Sensitive Movement Scanner?"

Wade was silent for a minute before saying, "That... is exactly right... I- you know what no, not right now. We'll talk about this later but for right now yes, you called it. The HSM scans for motion of small stationary parts that are moving in a direction, like if a gear were spinning on a moving skateboard."

"So a scanner for untraceable robots, makes sense. So I'm guessing we're going to be facing off against some synthodrones?"

"A lot of synthodrones, easily a hundred maybe more." Wade said in a annoyed voice before suddenly shouting, "RON! Above you!"

"I see them." Ron said as he jumped back and threw three shuriken at the drones that were attempting to surprise him, needless to say there were no survivors. "You might as well come out Shego, I know you've been listening in on my conversation."

A slow clap echoed threw the empty room as Shego walked out from behind one off the pillars. "Not bad Sidekick, though I have to ask where the princess is?" Shego asked, expecting him to snap at her. That wasn't what she got.

Ron laughed lightly as he crossed his arms and flashed Shego a playful smile. "Don't pull that crap on me Shego," Ron said calmly as he receded his Glasscom, "We both know where Kim is. I managed to freak out Dr. Doofus enough for him to lock down the school so that Kim couldn't be here tonight. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say he didn't think much of me being here by myself until he watched me use his henchmen to redecorate the walls and floors."

Shego let out a small laugh as she tapped her nose, "Right on the money kid." Shego straightened up as she said, "Alight sidekick there are two ways we can go about this, you can either come quietly and I won't hurt you or you can put up a fight and I can hurt you a lot."

The look in Ron's eyes told Shego that he believed her, he just didn't care. "I think I'll go with option three, I fight off your hundred or so synthodrones then you and I have a real match. No tricks, no powers, just you and me showing each other what we can really do."

In the office of one Dr. Betty Director the current head of Global Justice actually had to stop her attempt at escape and stare mouth a gape at what she just heard. In the thirty minutes or so that the strange gift she had gotten from Bueno Nacho HQ that morning became a hulking behemoth and locked her in her own office, others around the HQ no doubt doing the same, she had tried everything she could think of to get out and put a stop to all this. Unfortunately the damn thing would just repair any part that she managed to damage, and with all the weaponry it could produce there was little doubt that she was locked up tight.

While Betty was more than willing to admit that she was impressed by the fighting skill Stoppable had shown when that thing produced a screen in it's chest, more skill than many of her well trained fighters, this was Shego he was up against. Shego, who was an S class Villain on her own, and he was taunting her! Hell the only reason Betty had never taken the time to actually go threw the paper work to classify her as a super villain was that, until now, she had never shown any interest in actually taking over the world.

"You can't be serious right now," Shego said with a slight smirk but stopped when she noticed it. Unlike Wade and Ann Shego didn't spend enough time with Ron to be able to pick it up right away but she was finally starting to catch on, he was looking her in the eye. In the many years she had known him he never really looked in her eyes, it was always just off or down, she had even lashed out once thinking he was staring at her chest.

'He's gotten confident,' she thought to herself, 'let's see just how confident.' "Alright Stoppable, you're on," Shego said as she snapped her fingers, calling the drone's from their hiding places, "Say hello to the mark nine hundred series, stronger and faster than anything the good doctor has ever made in the past. You survive you win the honor of fighting me."

With a wave of her hand the hoard began swarming Ron, who only smirked and said, "And what an honor it'll be!"

Ron walked forward slowly as he drew his sword, slicing anything stupid enough to get within arm's length. As one attempted to take his back Ron flip his sword and stabbed him, this left his front unprotected from another however a well timed kunai took it out. Ron took a hard right to the jaw but was able to quickly recover by spinning and decapitating the small crowd. Seven down, a hundred and forty to go.

It was quickly becoming apparent that this was a loosing battle for Ron, as easy as it was to take them out for every one he managed to take out two would rise. 'What a cliche.' he thought as he jumped back and sliced another one. 'If I don't do something fast these idiots are going to corner me.' As he was slicing threw another he could feel something bubbling up in him, a slightly sadistic smile crossed his face as he recognized this feeling. "Oh you are so over."

A bright cobalt blue color over took Ron's usual chocolate brown eyes as he stomped his right foot and motioned to the one in front of him. They began to rush at him and Ron slashed the first few with a single swing before jumping over another, jamming his hidden shoe blade into the next one before back flipping and using a spinning fan kick to decapitate any around her.

Shego stood almost dumb struck as she watched Stoppable tear apart the small army of opponents, who if she was willing to be honest even she had difficulty with. In a matter of moments the army of a hundred and fifty were nothing but goo under his feet.

Ron flicked his sword before sheathing it. "Why don't we take this up a few flights? There's a little too much shattered dream here for a good fight." Ron said as he jumped back and spring boarded off a pillar and onto the next level. Shego followed him silently as she sized him up.

"So Stoppable," Shego said as she took a wide stance, "how do you want to do this?"

"Easy," Ron said as he cracked his neck, "Let's start off by calling me by may name. I wouldn't mind so much being called one of your cute little pet names but being called 'Stoppable' all the time is kind of a let down."

Shego smirked. "Sorry kid, you gotta earn my respect before you get a pet name. While you've been earned enough for me not to mock you every time I see you, as of right now you're still just at name level."

"Fair enough," Ron said with a shoulder shrug, "but if that's the case then I'd prefer just Ron. For now lets just do this with honor." Shego raised her eyebrow, "Oh don't give me that look, you may be a thief but you still have honor. I've been watching you all these years and you never once hurt or attacked someone who couldn't defend themselves."

A small laugh escaped Shego as Ron brought his hands up into a fighting stance, it was a soft laugh that had been the first laugh in years that didn't come from malice. "Alright Stop... Ron, you win. We fight with honor. No powers and no weapons. just you and me in a test of our skills."

The two stared one another down for a few moments before lunging. Shego started with a straight jab with Ron rolling against it and trying for an elbow to the face, only for her to duck and used a palm thrust to distance herself. Ron rushed forward again and exchanged more blows with Shego, landing a hard blow to her ribs.

Shego threw her knee up to make a play for his gut but he brought up his knee to block, she followed up with a right hook only to have it grabbed, which she did in return when he tried to do the same. "What are you going to do now Stoppable?" she asked with a smirk, before feeling all the air leave her lungs.

Ron, in an amazing feet of speed, had brought his other leg up and into her stomach before spinning and kicking her into the far wall. "That." Ron said with a smirk of his own. Taking a wider stance he said, "Sorry about that cutie, but I already told you I'm not holding back this time. You're going to get the full-"

What ever he was going to say was cut off as Ron felt pure electricity run threw his every vein. As he hit the floor Ron had just enough time before blacking out to see the grunt that he was chasing earlier, holding a now smoking taser, and one more thought. 'Fuck.'


	7. Monkey see

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Ron's out and everyone saw, prompting more that a few revaluations about the blonde sidekick. When he wake will he be able to stop the plan or is the world doomed?**

 **Now for the comments!**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; I'm sure she wants to but hey, this is war.**

 **CajunBear73; He was doing well, she no doubt had to change her plans.**

 **RKF22; Cheap shot or not it got results.**

 **JustMe(Guest); Thank you for such a nice comment, I'm glad you've been enjoying it!**

 **BLackphantom23; Everyone loves a good tease! As for the Spiderman-Black Cat angle, I have thought about it.**

 **zolomos; Thank You.**

 **DJ Rodriguez; Miracles happen everyday, who knows. but then what was that old saying? "Luck favors the prepared."**

 **Elay grimm; I plan on it as frequently as I can. (Thank you google translate.)**

 **Neo Tyson; Oh don't worry, the "Beast" is just waking up.**

 **Now for a thank you and shout out to all the new favorites. Warthehorsemen1,**

 **P.S. I know this is a bit short, it is just a set up chapter.**

Chapter 7; Monkey see

There was no sound in the once loud gym, no music and no dancing, and definitely no talking. Everyone form the students to the chaperones were quietly taking in what they had just seen. No one in that school, Kim included, had ever seen anyone fight like that. In a matter of moments Ron Stoppable, the school failure, had cut down an army with what looked like great ease.

"I think I peed a little..." said Matthew Grant, one of Ron's more active bullies, with half the football team agreeing with him. Barkin could only roll his eyes at this as he looked over and found most of the male population of the school also nodding. The female population however seemed to have the reverse reaction, they were all giddy and fidgety, no doubt he would be popular with he got back.

Ron flicked his sword before sheathing it. "Why don't we take this up a few flights? There's a little too much shattered dream here for a good fight." Ron said as he jumped back and spring boarded off a pillar and onto the next level. Shego followed him silently as she sized him up.

"Sense when can he do that!" Bonnie asked as her jaw hit the floor. If she had known Stoppable could do she would have recruited him into the squad as more than just a mascot.

"So Stoppable," Shego said as she took a wide stance, "how do you want to do this?"

"Easy," Ron said as he cracked his neck, "Let's start off by calling me by may name. I wouldn't mind so much being called one of your cute little pet names but being called 'Stoppable' all the time is kind of a let down."

Shego smirked. "Sorry kid, you gotta earn my respect before you get a pet name. While you've been earned enough for me not to mock you every time I see you, as of right now you're still just at name level."

"I wonder if Shego knows she just complemented you." Monique asked as she turned to Kim.

Kim had her eyes locked on the screen watching as Ron, her Ron, was talking so easily with her archenemy\rival. 'Is... Is he flirting with her?!' she thought as the little green eyed monster began to let itself be known.

"Fair enough," Ron said with a shoulder shrug, "but if that's the case then I'd prefer just Ron. For now lets just do this with honor." Shego raised her eyebrow, "Oh don't give me that look, you may be a thief but you still have honor. I've been watching you all these years and you never once hurt or attacked someone who couldn't defend themselves."

"Is he serious or has he finally lost his mind?" Josh asked, remembering the insident with the embarrassment ninjas. Tara rolled her eyes at her date's reaction, she didn't like that he was insinuating that Ron lost is mind but she could see why he would think it.

A small laugh escaped Shego as Ron brought his hands up into a fighting stance, it was a soft laugh that had been the first laugh in years that didn't come from malice. "Alright Stop... Ron, you win. We fight with honor. No powers and no weapons. just you and me in a test of our skills."

"Don't do it Ron, you know you can't trust her!" Kim shouted as she tried to run at the barrier, only to be held back by Eric. "Eric let me go! I need to help Ron!"

"We're trapped in her Kim, remember?" he said in as calm a tone as he could, "Ron's a big boy, he can handle himself. All we can do now is sit back and let him handle this his way." Kim knew he was right, with every fiber of her being she knew, that didn't mean she had to like it.

The two stared one another down for a few moments before lunging. Shego started with a straight jab with Ron rolling against it and trying for an elbow to the face, only for her to duck and used a palm thrust to distance herself. Ron rushed forward again and exchanged more blows with Shego, landing a hard blow to her ribs.

"That a boy Ron!" Monique yelled as she held up her fist, "Give her one for me!"

Shego threw her knee up to make a play for his gut but he brought up his knee to block, she followed up with a right hook only to have it grabbed, which she did in return when he tried to do the same. "What are you going to do now Stoppable?" she asked with a smirk, before feeling all the air leave her lungs.

Tara couldn't help but giggle as she said, "She's going to regret that!"

Ron, in an amazing feet of speed, had brought his other leg up and into her stomach before spinning and kicking her into the far wall. "That." Ron said with a smirk of his own.

"Ok, I seriously need to talk to that boy about joining the football team." Barkin said as he crossed his arms, a proud smirk crossing his face.

Taking a wider stance he said, "Sorry about that cutie, but I already told you I'm not holding back this time. You're going to get the full-" The gym erupted into screams as they watched Ron have high volts of electricity run threw his body.

When Ron hit the floor the students finally got to see who had brought him down, it was the grunt that had slipped away when Ron was finishing off the others. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Shego roared as the feed cut off.

"My job," the grunt said in slight fear. "Dr. Drakken wanted him taken out no matter what."

Shego glared at the grunt for a moment before saying, "You're right. Take him down to the storage room and tie him up. Think you can handle that?" The grunt vigorously nodded before picking up the knocked out teen. "Good, go. Oh and by the way," the grunt looked up at her when she lit her hand a blaze, "if I find even one more bruise on him than he has right now, you're flambe."

Dr. Director found herself grinding her teeth as she unleased another round into the already damaged robot. She already knew she was just waisting her ammo, the damn thing would just repair itself when ever she reloaded, but it was the only thing she could do to let out her rage right this second.

Betty Director hated two things above all else in this world, injustice and dirty plays. "So help me when I get my hands on Drakken and that grunt..." pulling out a shotgun, Dr. Director blew away the head of the robot.

Dr. Drakken narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. Shego had almost failed him again, not quite but almost. He had now doubt that if push came to shove she would have cheated to win but never the less, it was way to close.

'She has been acting strange lately.' Drakken thought to himself as he looked over a Diablo schematic, 'What is going on with her? She's better than this.' Allowing his mind to drift a dark thought crossed his mind and he quickly decided it was probably best to have a plan B.


	8. Monkey Do

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Ron's down but not out, if anything he's probably pssed now. Will Drakken be able to take him out for good or is Ron going to show the good doctor and sweet little Shego just why he was once known as a Conqueror.**

 **A quick thank you to crow and the butterfly, OblivionReaper, and BlueTdragon for the fav. Now for the Reviews!**

 **RJay Fame; Thank you for the thought, I'm pretty sure that that was the last chapter I was planning to do like that but if I have to do another I just might take your advice.**

 **zolmos; Drakken my not be the brightest crayon to ever melt on the sidewalk but he does try to plan ahead.**

 **Karlos1234ify; Thank you.**

 **CajunBear73; Shego's going to be in for quite a bit of fun, don't you worry. As for Betty, she lives in an armory, she'll be fine.**

 **RKF22; Who knows, Ron's been pretty calm so far, suspiciously so... Yes?**

 **Kakerot Batdockson; My my, someone's got their mind in the gutter.**

 **DJ Rodriguez; Dirty thoughts no doubt, they have been given quite the show. As for Ron, well... let the games begin!**

 **Elay grimm; I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **As always, please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8; Monkey Do**

Ron found himself once again, much to his annoyance, in his mindscape. As he laid in the grass Ron couldn't help but wander if he was going to talk to Zorpox again, but thinking on it he knew he wouldn't. He was whole now, he knew it... could feel it. 'So why am I here?' he thought to himself.

"You are here because I called you."

Ron jumped to his feet at the voice, it was one he recognized but couldn't place. Turning Ron found a sight that he had never thought he would see. Behind him was a tall figure in white parachute pants and a black vest, he had long spikey blue hair that covered his body safe for his chest and a long monkey tail. His eyes, which were a shining gold, were locked onto him with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Who are you?" Ron asked in caution as sized up the monkey-man before him, it didn't look too good. Not only did the man look confident enough to take on Drakken himself, and maybe more, Ron could feel literal waves of power radiating off of him.

"Who I am is hardly the question at hand," he said as he crossed his arms, tail flicking in what Ron could only guess as amusement. When Ron didn't say anything the man sighed and said, "I am the last incarnation of the monkey king and holder of the mystical monkey power, Toshimiru."

Ron's eyes shot open at hearing this. "Toshimiru? The Toshimiru? As in the founder of the Yamanuchi ninja school Toshimiru?" he said as he ran his hand threw his hair, "Woah... I gotta say, the statues of you at the school really don't do you justice."

Toshimiru laughed as he said, "Is that so? Well to be fair I didn't look like this when I founded the school, though it does my heart good that it has stood firm for so long." His smile vanished as he glared at Ron, "But we have business to discuss right now." Pointing his finger at the stunned man, "You need to stop rejecting my power!"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

"From the first day you received your gift you have been denying it, and while in the beginning I understand your fear of monkeys held you back from fully excepting it however you no longer have any reason. The fate of the world rests in your palms. You have already tapped into a small amount before but there is so much more you can do if you would give yourself the opportunity."

Ron thought this over for a few seconds, "What would I have to do? Are there any danger to it?"

"There is danger in everything, this included. You will have a power so strong that even centuries after it's first discovery many have sought it, a power that if used right will save the world and if abused will destroy it." Toshimiru said as he held out his hand, in much the same way Zorpox had not that long ago, "The choice is yours to make."

Deep in the mountains of japan, in a hidden school cut off from the rest of the world, a sword in a shrine began to faintly glow.

Ron opened his eyes and found himself tied to a large fake cactus in a dark room filled to the brim with naco night advertisements. "What exactly does Drakken have against nacos anyway?"

"He has high cholesterol," Shego said as she walked in the room, her ever present smirk shown with amusement, "If he can't have something that good, no one could."

"Ah," Ron said as he suppressed his laugh, "That explains it." Locking eyes with the beauty before him Ron couldn't help the teasing smile on is face, "So, coming in to check on me or were you just watching me from the corner?"

Shego blushed slightly at the implications but held her smirk. "You wish."

"Yes I do."

"I wanted to talk to you Ronnie," Shego said as she walked slowly over to him, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she did. "I want to know where you learned to fight like that."

"Ronnie huh? I'm moving up in the world." Ron said as he smirked at her.

Flicking his nose Shego said, "Yes you are, but don't change the subject. I asked you a question and I want my answer. The moves you showed out there were way beyond anything princess is capable of."

Ron did his best to shrug his shoulders, while at the same time testing the ropes, they were too tight and strong to break. 'Drakken's really thought this one threw.' he thought to himself before addressing Shego. "Sorry cutie, that's classified."

Shego knew she should just force what she wanted out of him, she could very easily, but she knew of a way that was much more fun. "Oh I have my way of making you talk," she said in a sultry voice as she ran her finger up and down his chest. There were a lot of things Shego expected Ron to do, what he did do however was not one of them

"I'm sure you do," Ron said back in a husky tone, "I have more than a few myself." Shego blushed harder than she had in years at what he said and how. Seeing her so flustered Ron decided to move on for now, "But why don't we move on for now. I have to say, Papa Smurf really thought this one threw."

A small laugh escaped Shego when she said, "Yeah he did. Fast food take over, global distribution of a war machine, and of course taking a play from Kimmie taking her out of the game with a pretty little distraction."

Shego's laugh was cut off when she felt the temperature in the room take a noes dive at the sound of a single word. "...What?" Turning around Shego froze at the look in Ron's eyes, it was a look she had seen before just without the crazed gleam. Ron's stare was colder than ice with a calculating yet unforgiving glare.

'Zorpox,' Shego thought as she took a step back. Shego could feel her nerves leaving her quickly, she hated feeling fear and until she had met Zorpox she had never really felt it before. Gulping loudly Shego said, "You... You heard me. Dr. D found the best way to deal with Possible was to get her out of the way. It may not be," she air quoted the next word, "'honorable' but this isn't the average plot, there is no playing around this time. This is no doubt the closest he's going to get to world domination."

Ron's expression calmed as he said, "Fine, I guess I understand. You're safe sweetie but when I get my hands on your boss I'm going to introduce his ass to my size twelve boot."

Feeling herself relax Shego let out a small laugh as she said, "When? Oh honey we have your tech, you aren't going anywhere. But I'll tell you what, if you're good when Dr. D takes over the world maybe I'll keep you as a pet."

Shego was surprised once again my Ron's reaction, "A pet huh, that sounds like a bit of fun."

"You wouldn't mind being a pet?" Shego asked as she crossed her arms, "Learning a lot about you today."

"If I had to chose between being locked up for life and being the house pet of a gorgeous woman who will no doubt take the world from the big blue idiot when she finally gets fed up with his nonsense, I think we both know what I'd go with."

Shego blushed heavy again before smiling seductively and grabbing him my the back of his head, "Oh I'm definitely keeping you~" she purred as she leaned in.

Before Shego could do what she wanted a voice made itself known over the intercom. "Shego!" Drakken yelled, "You're needed in the control room!" Shego groaned as she turned to leave, only to stop and turn back. Shego kissed Ron square on the lips for a moment before she left the room, leaving Ron slightly stunned.

"Well... that was unexpected..." Ron said before he started wiggling around, 'She wasn't lying, I can tell she took my weapons and shoes,' he thought to himself as he just barely managed to get his arm out, 'too bad they forgot these.'

With a flick of his wrist the darker brown tips of his gloves turned razor sharp, More than sharp enough to slice threw the ropes. As Ron hit the floor he could only think of one thing to say, "Thank you Timothy North." Retracting his ferret claws Ron ran out of the room and started his search, thankfully he didn't have to search long.

Drakken was many things but a master of hindsight was not one of them, this was never more apparent than right now as Ron had found his gear in the room right next to his, completely unguarded. Branching out his senses Ron felt no living beings, and moving as carefully as he could he checked the room for any synthodrones but found none.

'Okay, even Drakken isn't this dumb,' Ron thought as he re-equipped himself, 'either he's up to something of we have him so flustered that he's rushing... probably both.' Once he got his Glasscom back on line Ron said, "Wade come in."

"Ron!" the techno genius shouted in joy, "Are you okay, where are you?!" The moment Wade had heard Ron's scream he had been doing everything he could to find him, the main issue however was that he was dealing with another problem, the diablos were back. Apparently Drakken had activatated the diablos from Upperton and Lowerton to patrol Middleton, Wade was prepared of course with a cloaking field but it meant he couldn't send out for help.

"I'm fine Wade," Ron said as he checked the maps on his Glasscom, "One of Drakken's grunts got the better of me while I was playing with Shego. How long was I out? Any news to tell me?"

Wade was quiet for a moment before saying, "I have news but it isn't any good. The answer to your first question is about an hour."

Ron groaned in irritation, 'Great, this is just what I need... that's it, starting tomorrow I'm hitting my training in full!' "Alright fine, no big. Do you have an ETA?" Ron really didn't like that Wade hesitated. "Wade... buddy... you got something you need to tell me?"

"The ETA is another twenty minutes at least..." Wade said, "But we have a problem... Drakken's moved up his plan. It'll start in about ten minutes."

"...Well shit." Ron said as he started for the stairs, "Alright Wade looks like we're going with plan A-2."

"I'll start praying," Wade said sarcastically as he continued to work.

Up in the command center Drakken was typing furiously on his keyboard, mind solely focused on finishing his new little side project as quickly as he could. He was so wrapped up in it that he didn't even realize Shego has walked in. "Alright Dr. D, what do you want?"

After his little jump, Drakken sighed and said, "We've had a change in plans, we've had far too many slip ups in the last two hours. We move in ten minutes, set up the camera for my public announcement."

"Yeah," Shego said as she looked threw the files, "about that..."

"I'm well aware of the video leak," Drakken said as he held his hands behind his back, "I've already accounted for it and have a plan to use it to our advantage." A smile appeared on his face as he watched Shego get to work. 'All hiccups aside, everything seems to be falling into place.'


	9. Into the Storm

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Ron's on the loose and is ready to party, Shego's bored and looking for fun and Drakken's on edge and about to lash out. Who will snap first?**

 **I once again would like all the people who have just favorited my stroy with a shout out. I formally thank ComeAggainDude, becky199756, Dekei, Shadowdragondanny, Sonicwing44,**

 **And now for the responses!**

 **zolomos; I hope it is worth the wait.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; Very ticked, you ever been tased?**

 **DJ Rodriguez; I plan on taking the advice of a past reviewer and swich between several POV's.**

 **RKF22; Well Drakken's half right, things will be falling.**

 **CajunBear73; Ha, MC Hammer Monkey Master! That's funny but I was actually trying for more of a Super Sayain 4 god form like thing. And lets be honest, how many of us would want to be Shego's pet?**

 **Neo Tyson; Indeed, makes you wonder what Ron will look like when he achieves full monkey mastery.**

 **zafnak; Sorry, I sometimes have trouble with Grammer, that being said you gotta love a little playful flirting.**

 **Josh Spicer; Hey don't explode in here, the maid doesn't come until next week.**

 **Guest; Hey I ship it.**

 **JustMe (Guest); Thank you for the praise, I think you're really going to enjoy this.**

 **Elay Grimm; ?! I think Google Translate might be messing with me. Thank you for the comments, sorry I'm having so much responding to them.**

 **abdulbutler34; I can't recall which but I know there are a lot of god fanfics about TRon, that being said I plan to leave this open for all ships.**

 **Karlos1234ify; Thank you**

 **blue-eye-white-wing; I'm glad you finally got around to reading this and to be fair, Tara has been seeing Ron for who he was sense Camp Wannaweep.**

 **Thank you to all and, as always, Please, Read Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9; Into the Storm**

"All networks are linked in and we're ready for your speech, Dr. D." Shego said as she and what little men she could actually get to follow her worked at the computer terminals. 'Ron must have really scared the living hell out of them,' she thought to herself, 'These four were the only one's even slightly fazed by my threat and the only one willing to take up my offer for revenge and the sidekick,'

"Excellent," Drakken said as he stood up straight and readied himself, this was his time, all his planning and hard work was about to pay off. Sure there had been a few hiccups here and there, the spotty surveillance for one thing and the buffoon showing up and really threw him for a bit of a loop, but finally the world would be his!

Drakken smiled like the cat that ate the canary as he made his world wide address. "Hello people of earth, this transmission is being broadcast on every channel on every TV all across the planet to deliver this simple message. I am your new king!" Drakken laughed as he gave that aa minute to sink in.

"With my brilliant mind I have amassed an army of robotic war machines and distributed them all across the globe. You will bow to me and my demands or I will rain destruction and lay waste to everything and rebuild from the ground up. It makes no difference to me but the former will save fare more lives."

Drakken leaned in as he said, "And for any who are foolish enough to believe some one will come and save you, allow me to enlightened you." With a snap of his fingers a screen appeared and showed a video of Dr. Director, guns blazing, blowing off the head of another diablo with a vicious glare on her face. "This is Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice. As you can see she is unable to do anything but barely hold on.

"Now for any who think you can stop me yourself allow me to introduce exhibit B." This time it was a video of Ron tied up in the storage room, "This is... Uh... well the name escapes me right now but he is the buffoon of teen hero Kim Possible. Ms. Possible had already been taken care of before hand and this fool believed he could stop me." This time a video of Ron fighting played in the background as Drakken continued, "As you can see, he did put up a valent effort but in the end he was no match for me or my people."

From the office of GJ headquarters to every home, and most especially in the gym of Middleton High, everyone watched in horror and what was being displayed... until the doors burst open. Drakken and all of his cronies ducked as the two very heavy doors flew from their hinges clean across the room. Every girl in the gym as well as betty in her office and the Possibles from their torn up home were all thinking the same thing, 'RON!'

Ron walked in confidently, dripping from head to toe with blood and syntho-goo, and a smile that showed he was a little too happy to have spent the last ten minutes tearing apart Drakken's little play things. "Hey there Papa Smurf," Ron said as he flicked his sword free from goo, "How they hanging?" Turning his attention to the now very frightened men, "And what are you doing here, shouldn't you be tied up?"

Raising up his arm up Ron blocked a kick from Shego, "Not bad Ronnie!" she said as she jumped back, "How did you managed to get out of there?" Seeing a drone about to jump on him Ron simply smiled as he thrust his hand, claws out, into it. Shego blinked in surprise before smiling again, "Oh you are just full of surprises."

"Have been all night," Ron said as he crossed his arms, "have no plans to stop now." His smile disappeared when he noticed Drakken making a move for the control pannel. Moving fast Ron pulled a kunai out and threw it into the console and before Drakken had a chance to mock him or continue his attempt the kunai exploded, destroying it.

While Ron was expecting the mad man to have a small breakdown and start throwing a fit of some sort, Drakken only began to start laughing, "You fool," he barked, the same twisted grin on his blue face, "did you really think that all you'd need to do is destroy one little computer?! Every one of my diablos have been programmed to destroy unless otherwise instructed not to. All you've done is doomed the world!"

"Oh please," Ron said with a laugh, "I already know how to get rid of those annoying scraps of metal. I only did that for fun, kinda hoping to burn your eyebrows off if I'm being honest." Ron waited for the laughter to die down before pulling out a small pellet. "But if it means they're just going for pointless destruction I guess I should just take them out, then I can come back and tear you a new one." And with that Ron dropped the pellet, which exploded in smoke.

Both Drakken and Shego coughed for a bit before the smoke cleared and he growled at the lack of baffoons in the room. "Shego! I don't know what he's up to but it can't be good for us, cut him off at the pass!" Drakken snarled. Ordinarily Shego would have some snappy come back to that but the combination of her desire to fight Ron full force and the slightly more deranged look in the doc's eyes stopped her.

Ron ignored the rain as he found himself on the roof, gun in hand and ready for action. As he took aim the gun was knocked out of his hand by a flying kick from Shego. "What's this?" she asked as the gun slid across the roof. "Sorry cutie, you had to have known it wasn't going to be that easy."

A small laugh escaped Ron as he pulled out his tonfa and said, "I'd be disappointed if it had been." All sense of playfulness left Ron as he said, "Alright Shego, no more games and now more flirting, at least for now. Right now it's just you and me, and honorable fight between two warriors." Shego nodded and the two were off.

Shego started by swiping at Ron with her claws but he was able to block with one tonfa while using the other to reinforce the punch to her gut. A hard kick knocked Ron away before he could land his hit but was at least managed to spin it to hit her in the ribs. Shego let loose a blast of her plasma that Ron was just barely able to dodge, unfortunately that left him open to a slash across the chest.

"You're slowing down Ronnie," Shego said as she stared at his shirt, slightly unnerved at the fact that it wasn't cut open. Ron only smirked as he pointed to her chest. She looked down and was shocked to find four long slashes across her chest.

"One of us is. "Ron said, Shego only smiled as she licked her lips and lunged at him again.

Back at the gym everyone watched the exchange in warped awe, the cameras having followed the two onto the roof. "The loser's doing pretty good." Bonnie said in slight shock, in the many years she had known Ron she had never seen anything like this before.

"I've been meaning to ask," Tara said as she walked up to Bonnie, "After everything you've seen tonight, why do you keep calling him a loser?" Tara's lingering feelings for the man and a genuine curiosity drew her to ask her temperamental friend the question every girl in the room was thinking.

Bonnie let out a soft, almost tired sigh as she said, "Honestly, I'm just trying to hold on to some sort of normalcy in this sea of insanity." Tara couldn't help herself, Bonnie and most of the girls around couldn't either, they giggled.

Kim never took her eyes off the screen, somewhere in the back of her mind she had known something was off, not just with Ron but a lot of things in her life. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault girl." Monique said calmly.

"It feels like is should be." Kim sighed as she watched her best friend take a kick to the jaw, "I should be there with him, fighting by his side."

"It's his own fault," Eric said in a slightly strained voice, "I don't know why but he never came for you, he chose to go this on his own." Eric wrapped his arms around Kim, "He may be doing well, but what ever happens will be his own doing."

Kim wanted to argue but in some twisted way he was right, Ron could have come to her, should have come to her. It may have been farfetched but there was a good chance that she would have believed him, probably... at the very least she would have looked into it.

At Global Justice HQ Betty Director as well as every other agent at the base anywhere near a TV monitor stood slack jawed as they watched Ron Stoppable, the lovable oafish sidekick of teen hero Kim Possible, springboard of Shego's punch and spin kicked her off to the side of the roof. "Okay," Betty said as she unloaded another round into the diablo in front of her, "when this is all over I m definitely reopening the Ron factor."

Drakken snarled at the screen before him. The baffoon was making Shego look like a fool, he was not only keeping pace with her blow for blow, on many occasion he had managed to get the upper hand on her. This was it, it was the final straw. "He dies tonight, the baffoon dies by my hand tonight!"

Both Ron and Shego were panting as they circled each other. Ron at this point was using his bo because his tonfa had been burned away. Shego had broken several of her nails as well as a rib or two, Ron was obviously not holding back on her.

The two locked arms for what had to be the eighth time that night. "I just wanted to tell you I'm having a great time." Ron said before jumping away, spinning as he did so to wing her as he did.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Shego said as she tried to reignite her palms, when it failed she tried again. "Oh no." she whispered.

Ron pointed the end of his bo at Shego, "I'm guessing you're out of juice?" he asked, when she nodded slightly he smiled softly, "Then we're done, for now at least. Have to say, you were everything I thought you would be in a fighter."

A slow clapping sound could be heard as Drakken walked up, two much larger synthodrones a his side. "Well done, uh... you..."

With a groan Ron face palmed himself as he asked out loud, "It's Ron, Ron Stoppable!" Turning to Shego he asked, "It's not that hard to remember is it?" When she shrugged, never really sure herself why Dr. Drakken never seemed to remember his name.

"Well it's not like it really matters much anymore," Drakken said with a bright smile before it turn dark, very very dark, "because I am going to end you right here and now," noticing the still running camera bots he smiled even darker, "live on TV for all to see."

Ron's eyes narrowed sharply, he could tell that Drakken was serious, dead serious. 'My death if he can follow threw on his threat.' he thought as he took a subtle fighting stance and tried to make it look like he was unfazed, "I maybe a bit worn out fighting Shego but if she couldn't take me out at her best, what makes you think you can at yours?" Ron really didn't like the smirk that crossed Drakken's face, it was the only one he could actually call evil.

Drakken laughed as he held up a remote that even at a distance Ron could tell he had just thrown together, "All night you have been messing with what you don't understand and I have been sending idiotic henchmen and worthless machines to do what I should have in the first place."

With the push of the button a diablo robot flew down behind the cackling Drakken. The diablo was a different from the others, it was a dark blue with actual hands rather than claws. The chest of the robot opened and cables shot out and wrapped around the mad man, "I AM GOING TO END YOU HERE AND NOW! NOW DIE!" he screeched as he was pulled into the war machine.


	10. The Drakken, the Monkey, and the Rat

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Drakken has finally played his trump card and with Ron now backed into the proverbial corner what will he do. This will be fight or flight at it's finest.**

 **Once again I would like to thank everyone who have favorited. LordPhantazam, nightnightsky, sperosvengence, Deans1000, aDragonOFliterature.**

 **Now on to the Review responses!**

 **Neo Tyson; I'm glad you've been enjoying it because we don't know how much longer it's going to be around. Ron hasn't even begun to tap into his true abilities!**

 **Shadowdragondanny; Indeed, thank you.**

 **CajunBear73; It's bound to be a good show.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; To your bullying thing I can relate, I once tried to kill a bully of mine for making fun of my dad dying. Took three teachers to pull me off of him. As for the fight, consider it brought.**

 **DJ Rodriguez; Funny thing is that I never played the original Kindom Hearts game.**

 **Zolmos; It might, Ron's probably going to need it.**

 **Karlos1234ify; Almost makes you want to put on heavy metal while you read right. Fun fact, I like to choreograph my fight scenes to music, the one with the synthodrones was done to Invincible. Look up Evil Ron FTW.**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); I've thought about to do that but I really don't want to go the dragonball route on this. It is a good idea though.**

 **zafnak; Oh lord now I have the image of Drakken in the bot doing that damn dance, thanks for that. X3 As for being crazy, come on did anyone really think Drakken of all people was sane?**

 **RKF22; The best stories are the one's that inspire thought.**

 **Elay grimm; Thank You, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Now for something new, A little contest to make all this a little more enjoyable for everyone as well as help me with a new story. I'm asking everyone to give me their theories on what will happen in the next or final chapter (I'm not sure how many more I will need before it's finished), and the first tho guess correctly will not only get a shout out but will get to pick a ship from Kim Possible and I will write a Fanfic about it. Please no yaoi/yuri, I'm not gay and wouldn't be able to write a good one like that, the last thing I want to do is offend/piss off the LGBT community.**

 **As always, please Read Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: The Drakken, the Monkey, and the Rat**

"I know I've said this before," Ron said as he jumped back, avoiding another punch, "but this would be so cool if it wasn't trying to kill me." Ron jumped up and drove his staff into the arm joint in an attempt to dislodge it or get into the cock pit, all that came from it was the Drakbot grabbing it.

"Oh believe me," Drakken said as a window opened on the chest, wires running into his skin. He used the staff to slam him onto the ground, "I won't be just trying." Ron took advantage of the opportunity and threw a few shuriken at the opening but to no avail. "Did you really think that I would just leave a weakness for you to exploit?" he asked as they bounced off the hardened glass, barely scratching the surface.

"Hey a guy can hope can't he?" Ron asked as he kicked Drakbot with both feet before rolling away. 'Well that didn't work,' he thought as he watched Drakbot crush his staff, 'I need to find a way to get him out of there.'

Drawing his sword Ron focused inward, tapping into the power that he had long sense repressed. 'God I hope this doesn't give me a tail.' he thought as he felt the energy course threw his body.

Tara's eyes widened as she noticed something odd on the screen. "Um, is it just me or are Ron's eyes blue?" she asked, causing every one to look closer. As Drakbot dropped his fist down Ron looked, iris' glowing a bright cobalt.

From the depths of the Drakbot Drakken felt his fist get sliced off from the wrist. 'This isn't good,' Drakken thought in pain as he reattached the arm and morphed it into a cannon and firing at Ron, 'I will not allow this fool to get the better of me again!' "Shego!" he snarled, "Get in here and get that damn sword away from him."

"Yeah that ain't happening," Shego panted as she held her side, "I can't even get up right now so I really doubt that I can do anything to help you except maybe trip him with my body."

Something in Drakken snapped in that moment. With a roar of unhinged fury he dropped his fists down onto Shego's head, thankfully Ron was fast enough to save her. Jumping in front of the downed villain, he brought threw his sword at Drakken's face, lodging it in but enough to cut him, and used his forearms to redirect the blows to just next to him.

Not waiting for Drakken to get his bearings Ron pulled out two kunai and, infusing a bit of his will and energy into them, threw them into the shoulder connecter joints. Ron ran over and grabbed Shego before jumping over the side of the roof. He pulled out his grappling hook and swung them into one of the many windows he had thrown synthodrones out of.

"Smooth moves back there Ronnie," Shego said with a small but painful laugh.

"Not that smooth," Ron said as he leaned up against a wall, "I think I just cracked both my forearms." Ron groaned as he focused his attention to his arms, feeling the bones beginning to mend. He wasn't really sure how far he could push this but he really hoped it wouldn't cause any issues later.

Shego looked a little worried. "You're not about to go out there again are you?" Ron stopped when he felt the pain subside a great deal, he didn't have the time to heal them all the way, he only had about five more minutes.

"Don't really have much of a choice," Ron said as he ran his hand down the side of her torso, using the MMP to feel her injuries and relieve as much pain as he could as he did so. Shego had three bruised ribs and a least one that was broken but she was healing really fast. "If I don't go up there Drakken wins and the world is doomed."

"Don't forget," Shego smirked with sultry smile, "If Dr. D wins, you get to be my pet."

Ron sighed as he said, "If only. The good doctor has lost what's left of his marbles if he was willing to attack you just because you couldn't help him fight." Ron looked right into Shego's eyes as he said, "If he wins I really think everyone will die."

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a bright smile Ron said, "Wait here until you're feeling better then you can come back up and help me hand his ass to him." He jumped out the window and scaled the wall to fast to notice the blushing villain.

Several women felt the urge to bit their lip in jealousy at the sight of Ron's little show of affection. Betty was smiling sweetly with a slight eyebrow twitch as she used the now empty shotgun as a club and repeatedly bashed the diablo's face in, scaring literally everyone who was watching.

Monique was speaking gibberish that was mostly foul words involving women and their parts, a certain name for a female dog, and much less pleasant things. A loud screeching sound was heard as Tara clinched her fist slowly on the table, leaving deep grooves where her nails were. Bonnie rose her eyebrow high in the air as she watched all the while thinking, '... wonder if she's up for sharing?'

"Ah Kim..." Eric said as he did his best to pull his hand away from his 'girlfriend', "You're... hurting me." Kim let go with out a word. The sight of Drakken turning on his sidekick pissed her off beyond reason and watching Ron give her a kiss really didn't help things, and like hell Ron was going to be Shego's pet!

Drakken flailed around for a short while before he was finally able to get control over his arms again. He pulled the sword out of his face plate and was making a quick plan to drive it threw the brat when he got a good look at it. The blade looked like someone had tried to put it threw a wood chipper, he looked over to the dagger like things that were lodged in his shoulders and found them to be all but shattered.

Hearing a rear sensor go off Drakken smiled as he turned around for find the sidekick in a crouching fighting stance. A laugh escaped him as said, "Hello little boy, looking for this?" he held up the torn up chunk of metal that was once a sword. "I will admit it Buffoon, you were more of a challenge than I thought you ever could be."

"Aw... I knew you cared," Ron mocked as he slowly edged his way over to the gun, Drakken however noticed this.

Ron stopped just short as a blast from the Drakbot destroyed the gun. "But play time is over." Drakken said as he sent two synthodrones, his last two surprisingly, and had them grab his arms. Ron grit his teeth in pain as the drones pulled his arms back, the cracks in his arms sending blinding pain running threw his whole body.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Drakken said as the Drakbot opened and he stepped out, "is there something wrong with your arms?" Reaching out Drakken grabbed one of Ron's arms as hard as he could, causing him you yell out in pain. "This fool is what happens to fools who think they can stop me, especially one who was so stupid they thought they could raid my headquarters all. By. Him. Self." Drakken punctuated every word with a twist.

Even in blinding pain, even knowing that he was in more danger right here than he had been all night, Ron smiled. Then chuckled. Then laughed, long and hard right in the confused face of Dr. Drakken. "Wh-what's so funny?"

Ron looked up into Drakken's eyes, his still glowing a deep cobalt, asked a simple but strange question. "You're right, but isn't that a bit odd?" Everyone world wide blinked almost in unison, no one sure where he was going with this.

"Let's play a little game Babyblue, and don't worry it'll be easy for you." Ron said with a bright smirk, "All you need is basic knowledge on me. You said it yourself, I came alone and causing a massive scene even though my field of expertise is being a distraction; so Cubby, what's missing? Who besides Kim isn't here when they should be?"

Kim looked just as confused as everyone else in the gym until something hit her, bringing a shinning smile to her face, followed shortly by Monique then Tara. "Ok, is someone going to tell me why everyone is smiling?" Bonnie snapped.

"I'll give you one more hint if you want." Ron laughed, "He's small, pink and about to end this all." Drakken's eyes went wide as he turned to the direction Ron motioned, the signal tower.

Standing a top the spiral tower was none other than Rufus, a small chunk of plastic on his back and a glowing red toy cap in his paw. Blowing a kiss to the stunned villain he squeaked out, "Mwa, mbye bye!"

"NOOOOO!" Drakken roared as the little rodent slammed the piece down on the tower. Ron watched Rufus jump from the tower and use his little parachute to float off, more than a little glad that his plan worked.

 ***FLASH BACK***

"Wade, I think I have an idea," Ron said as he pulled over, feeling around the back of his neck as he came to a stop.

Wade instantly had a bad feeling. "Is it dangerous, stupid, and likely to get you killed?"

"I shouldn't say yes but I'm not going to say no." Ron said as he finally found what he was looking for, "Even still, it's the best option we have."

With a groan Wade said, "I know I'm going to regret this but go ahead, I'm all ears."

"You yourself just said that you can bring down the cameras, which line every hall and vent," Ron said, examining the toy turned tool, "but if we only took down one camera at a time and randomly all over the HQ, it would be difficult to trace a particular pattern."

Wade smiled as he thought over the idea. "Ron that's brilliant!" he said in slight awe, making a mental note to ask Ron for all the details of what had changed in him. "It'll be a slow going process but if you move fast enough to avoid the downed cameras and..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble dude but it's not going to be me going," Ron said as he pulled the node off the gun and handed it to Rufus who gave a surprised squeak. "Rufus is."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Wade yelled so loud Ron was sure all of Middleton had to have heard him.

"No Wade I'm not," he said as he pulled out two kunai, "I'm too big to move fast in those vents and if a camera stayed off too long Drakken would get suspicious, besides I would be too loud if I tried."

Wade shook his head, it was a good plan and it made a lot of sense but the boy really didn't want to have to friend in that kind of fire. "We can't," Wade said quickly, "There's no way for Rufus to get to the tower, I can't Rufus threw your tech if you're not with him." The next words out of Ron's mouth shattered what hope he had that he had found a loophole.

"Yes there is," Ron said as he pulled out the kunai he had been biting down on, in his other hand was the other kunai and a small but bloody piece of plastic. "We can use my tracking chip."

Silence filled the air before Wade finally built up the nerve to ask, "You... knew about the chip?... For how long...?"

Ron sighed and began to clean it off, "Shortly after you put it in." Ron hear Wade gasp on the other side before he continued, "In truth I was a little angry you put that in me without even asking me but I realized something. Wade I know you have Kim chipped too, we're friends and in our line of work people go missing. As our friend you were just thinkin ahead."

Wade couldn't help the tiredness in his voice as he said, "To be perfectly honest I'm glad you're okay with this, I thought for sure you'd be freaking out." Wade was silent for a while while Ron tied the chip to Rufus' back with some medical thread he had in a hidden med kit, but eventually spoke again, "There is an emergency feature in the chip that lets me speak right to you, if I can bring it on line Rufus will be ready."

"Thanks Wade," Ron said as he patched up the hole in his neck as best he could, "You're the best. I know this can't be easy for you."

"Damn right it is," Wade said in an annoyed but playful tone, his voice coming from the device on Rufus's back, "When this is all off you owe be dinner."

 ***END OF FLASH BACK***

Drakken watched in horror as the rings of the tower exploded one at a time and the diablos, once mighty and fearsome war machines, were raining down as worthless little toys. "No..." Drakken said as he took a step back, "No, no, no..." The sound of laughter drew his attention to the boy still being held by the drones. "You think this is funny Stoppable?" he said in an eerily calm voice as the Drakbot, which he had upgraded to be on self sustaining, opened slowly.

"Hey you got my name right," Ron said as he looked up, watching as Drakken once again melded with his machine, "And yes, I find it hilarious, you know why?" As Drakken approached Ron's eyes began to glow again, brighter than before, "Because the big dog is done fucking around."

The moment he finished speaking Ron clinched his fists and focused he power threw his arms, causing both drones to explode. "Oh bring it!" Drakken said, his voice taking a more mechanical tone.


	11. Shattered Realities

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Draken's mad and Ron's laughing. This is it, the final show down between mad man in a machine vs a reborn child chosen by destiny, who will stand tall a top the mountain of victory and who will fall into the abyss of failure.**

 **Now for the Favorites, I would like to thank Asia the Jester, DARKPHANTOM, Reflective599, EroJimmy, AnimeFreak4eva378, SharinneGod Of Destruction, Fox Boss, Rickblood, Phenomenal Flair, paolotejadaj, and DeathSeeker96.**

 **And of course the responses.**

 **RKF22; A final show down between Ron and Drakken at the very least.**

 **math123; Who wants to bet it'll end in a dog pile?**

 **CajunBear73; Drakken's played his ace card and turned on Shego, I would be greatly disappointed if ther was no fight to come.**

 **Kakerit Bardockson; While I like the thought of a Lotus Lightsaber, I do have other plans for the sacred blade.**

 **Karlos1234ify; I'm glad it meets your approval.**

 **Elay grimm; Thank you again, I'm glad you like to follow it.**

 **DJRodriguez; Kinda makes you worry what Betty has planned right? Ron's going to need to step up in more than just his fighting when all is said and done.**

 **NeoTyson; I hope it wasn't too obvious of a reveal, I tried to drop a few subtle hints but it was a growing concern that everyone saw it coming.**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); You cause me to glow my friend, and I thought everyone might like that. Lovely but frightening, Betty Director in a nut shell.**

 **Chapter 11; Shattered Realities**

The gym was silent as they watched Ron rush forward on the tiny screen of a tv that Barkin pulled out of the teacher's lounge, punching the Drakbot with a fist coated in fiery blue energy. "Sense when can Ron do that?" Monique asked, watching as the robot flew across the roof top.

"I have no idea," Kim said, mind reeling. This night had opened her eyes on so many levels, brought to light so many things she had never known. She didn't know Ron was able to fight like this, had no idea where that confidence had come from and now this.

"If Ron could do this all this time why didn't he?" Tara asked, turning to the crowd and taking note of the reactions. Like she had imagined a good chunk of the boys were cowering in a corner, 'No doubt wondering what punishment awaits them when he gets back.' she thought with a giggle. The girls were a bit of a mixed bag, they were either to stunned to react or blushing while drooling a bit.

"Stoppable was holding himself back," Barken said, taking great pride in the boy as he put several dents in the damned thing. "I don't know why he was but I've seen his transcript, after second grade his scores just divebombed."

That gave Kim pause but she couldn't dwell on it to long, things were just getting good. "I need to get there." she said as she walked over to the door. She was stopped by Eric.

Eric held a worried expression as he said, "Wait Kim, you can't go." Kim shot Eric a confused and slightly annoyed look which he quickly followed up with by a stern look of his own, "Kim you can't get over there fast enough to help him and even if you could, with out you the rest of us would be easy targets." As much as she didn't want to Kim bit her lip and watched uneasily.

Betty glared down at the now useless toy that she was taking pleasure in grinding into the ground, maybe a little too much pleasure... Oh well. "I want a shuttle online and ready to go now! We're going to Bueno Nacho Headquarters!"

Drakbot growled as said mad man roared, "What do you hope to accomplish with this soon to be failed endeavor?" Throwing a sloppy punch, "Your weapons are destroyed and while you managed to stop this plan I can just as easily rebuild and try again!"

Ron jumped on the fist and ran up the arm before kicking it square in the chest, attempting to break it open. "Sorry 'Drew'," Ron said trying to get a rise out of the angered villain, "but a hunk of metal doesn't make one a warrior," patting himself on the chest he said, "it comes from here. My soul and spirit is what makes me a warrior and it's what I'm going to use to bring you down!"

In the hidden mountains of Japan, in the shrine of Yamanouchi, the Lotus Blade pulsed with light. The students as well as master Sensei watched in awe as the blade seemed to be reaching out.

"Master," Said Yori, his best student and grand daughter, "what is happening with the Lotus Blade?" In Yori's arms was a small baby, no more than a few weeks old, who was reaching out to the blade.

Master Sensei smiled from under his beard as he said, "The chosen one has finally excepted his fate."

'Ok, this obviously isn't working!' Drakken thought as Ron jumped back to avoid another sloppy strike. 'I'm not going to be able to fight him like this. I need a new plan.' Drakken's eyes widen as he brought his arms up in a cross pattern, blocking a hard kick from Ron. 'On the bright side he can't really do much to me.' he thought as the dented metal reformed itself.

A demented smile came across Drakken's face as he smiled and said, "How foolish of me, I have been looking at this all wrong." Ron was confused for a moment before he avoided another swing, "You see, You'll eventually tire out. Even now you're slowing down, if only a little, while I in my exobot can go all night and day!"

As if Drakken had had a premonition of some sort Ron missed stepped and fell into the Drakbot's waiting hand. Drakken grinned as he started to crush the man in his palm. "Oh and Stoppable?" Ron grit his teeth and forced himself to look into the blue moron's eyes instead of screaming. "When I'm done with you, which will be soon," to emphasize this he squeezed Ron a little harder, "I'm going to Middleton high and doing the same to Kim Possible."

Kim's eyes widen as she for the first time in a long while felt a twinge of fear run threw her. Monique and Tara wrapped Kim in a hug while Barkin stood in front of her, "Don't worry Possible, I won't let them get to you so easily." he said as he fingered an object hidden under his jacket, an 8'' combat knife.

In the hands of the Drakbot Ron's head dropped as he began to tremble, Drakken originally thought this was out of fear but like many time that night he was every kind of wrong. Drakken's smiled disappeared as he felt like his hands, the Drakbot's hands, beginning to melt.

Slowly the hands were pushed apart and Ron finally looked back to Drakken, his eyes glowing a dangerous and ominous blue. Ron dropped to the floor as Drakken backed away. 'I'm going to take him down,' Ron thought in a snarl.

 _ **'Call to me...'**_ came a voice Ron didn't recognize, a soft feminine voice, _**'I will help you. Be your tool to use as you see fit.'**_ Ron could feel a pair of none existent arms wrapped around him, firm but slender, _**'You are my master, all you need do is call me...'**_

"I don't know where you got this kind of power," Drakken said slightly shaken but holding firm, "But it does matter, you will still..."

"Come to me, Lotus Blade." Ron interrupted.

"Lotus what?" Drakken asked before his arm was torn off. Letting out a scream of both surprise and pain Drakken turned and watched as Ron snatched what looked to be a midsized katana out of the air, the blade itself was a strange white with a black handle. Grabbing his arm and reattaching it Drakken groaned as he growled out. "I'm not going to..."

"You have one chance Drakken," Ron said as he walked forward slowly, "What ever half brained plan you have for Kim, call it off now or so help me you better start praying to what ever deity you believe in that you have a heart attack and die before I get to you."

Drakken smiled as he said, "HA! You don't scare me, you may not know this but I have plants in the dance as we speak. All it would take is a single word and everyone dies!" Pointing a large finder at Ron he said, "And as for you!..."

A swishing sound filled the air before Drakken roared out and fell back, the Drakbot's hand now gone from the wrist down. Drakken tried to reattach it only to find that the circuitry had not only cut but some how melted and welded closed, it couldn't be able to reattach. "...Fuck..." Another swish sounded the loss of one of Drakbot's legs, then the other, and finally both arms, all of which Drakken felt.

"Ron come in." Wade said threw the glasscom, Ron activated it and acknowledged him, "Have you taken care of Drakken yet?"

"Yeah," he said darkly as he sliced of the glass cover, fully exposing the now terrified Drakken, "just."

Wade really didn't like the way Ron was talking and quickly tried to change the subject, "Well that's good, GJ should be there shortly."

Although he was still glaring at Drakken his voice returned to pleasant as he said, "Good, can you have them pick up Dr. Dumbass and have the medic team look after Shego? I have some heads to knock around at the school."

Wade smiled knowing what Ron had in mind, "You got it Ron!"

Ron smiled as turned to leave when he caught sight of Shego. "Not even going to say good bye?" she asked a slight tone. She was obviously in a great deal of pain and climbing at least five stories probably didn't do her any favors.

"Do I look like a one and done kind of guy?" Ron asked as he ran over to her and helped her to sit down. Ron gave Shego a once over both visually and with his power. "I'm glad there was no serious damage." Ron looked her right in the eye as he said, "When GJ comes for you, let them take you in and treat you. Ok?"

Shego snorted as she said, "Oh right, I'm just going to let Global Justice take me in! Why don't I just..." Shego stopped when she notcied the cold stare from Ron, one that left no room for debate. With a gulp she said, "...j-just sit still and rest..."

Ron smiled as he leaned in, "Good girl," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Standing up Ron was about to leave again when he smiled and leaned in again, "Do me a favor, when Betty gets here give her this for me." he whispered again as he kissed her other cheek. Before she had a chance to respond Ron had jumped off the side of the building.

Racing to the side Shego watched as Ron fell, a bright smile on his face as he dropped. With a dramatic flare that Shego was quickly becoming accustomed to, Ron gave a wink and pulled out his grappling hook and used it to swing to ground level. Just before he was about to land he pressed the button that called his ride and with it he drove off, on his way to Middleton.

No more than thirty seconds after Ron left GJ touched down a top BNHQ. Betty Director jumped out guns blazing and ready to roll heads only to find a blushing Shego and a moaning Drakken. "... Well that was a whole lot of work for not a lot of payoff." Will Du said as he ordered some of his men to handle any remaining henchmen.

Betty shot Will a look before turning to Shego who was struggling to get to her feet, "Where's Ron?" She asked as calmly as she could, helping Shego to her feet.

Shego smiled as she started walking to the shuttle, "On his way to Middleton, probably to take out what ever dumbass plan Drew came up with."

"You're been unusually compliant." Betty said with an eyebrow raise. Shego just shrugged.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said, when Betty turned Shego leaned in and kissed the other woman on the cheek, "A little gift from Ron."

Betty blushed heavily for a moment while the medics check out Shego, then thought with a playful smirk, 'Couldn't even wait to give it to me in person, can't let that injustice stand.' she thought to herself as she walked over to Drakken.

Drakken was shaking in pain as they put him in cuffs and the medic's checked him out. Drakken had never felt pain like that in his life. 'Connecting myself to the directly to the machine my have been the best idea of my life but including my nervious system may not have been.'

The sound of a click drew Drakken's attention up the barrel of a pistol, aimed right at his head. "Drew Theodore P. Lipsky," Dr. Director said, glaring all the while, "You are hear by under arrest."

Drakken gulped out of fear when something caught his eye, "Um... before you haul me away, Can I say just one thing?" Surprised thought it over for a second before giving him a slight nod. Drakken smiled again, while he knew it wasn't going ensure his victory at least he could have the last laugh. Turning to the camera bot that surprisingly was still active he grinned out, "Synthodrones, code 13 red!"


	12. Let Rage Burn

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Code 13 red is now active and Ron will have to race the clock to stop what ever it is that Drakken has in store of Kim and the gang at Middleton. Will Ron make it in time or are the students in the gym in trouble?**

 **Before I Thank all the new favorites and respond to the comments I'd like to take this moment to answer one in particular. I'm not sure if this was a troll comment or if you genuinely believe I ripped my story off of two others but I'd like to deny it now. While I have read "Identities", which is the one you were thinking of, I haven't read "Identity's Combined". I hope this hasn't come off as snide I just wanted to clarify and defend myself, if you'd like to discuss this further I encourage you to PM me and we can. Thank you.**

 **Now then, on to the Faves! I give a formal thank you to Dravimus, DarkRoyal, fabledfate, Huntsman8888, Upton05,**

 **RKF22; With his new bike it shouldn't take too long.**

 **Shadowdragondanny; Hope you enjoy!**

 **Reflective599; Yep, it has officially hit the fan.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; First off sorry about misspelling your name last time. Secondly, on my best day I could never be Optimus good but thanks anyway.**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); Your patience has paid off, the next chapter is here. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I like to write your name like this so you always know I'm talking just to you!**

 **zolom; It is Hana and I have toyed with the idea but for now it's just a thread I'm going to leave loose encase I ever deside to do a sequle.**

 **Neo Tyson; No one can know what a mad man is thinking and to be fair, Drakken has a history of opening his mouth and making a fool of himself. Betty was probably thinking he would say something to dig his grave a little deeper.**

 **Joe Stoppinghem; Second verse same as the first. Wonder if you can mount a synthodrone's head on the wall.**

 **CajunBear73; I can't help but wonder who will piss themselves first, Eric or the D hall bullies?**

 **Elay grimm; I had hoped to keep it ambiguous but I did let it slip that Eric is in fact a Synthodrone.**

 **Dravimus Prime; You know you're not the only one to think the Lotus Blade to be used like a light saber.**

 **ShadowofGrey777; It was Hana, a loose thread for a later story if I go for it.**

 **dogbertcarroll; Give it time, you and I both know Drakken just dug his already deep grave out another three feet.**

 **And now on to the show. And as always, please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12; Let Rage Burn**

"Synthodrones, code 13 red!"

The gym was silent for only a moment before someone in the back of the room addressed the elephant in the room. "Um... What's code 13 red?" The instant the words left their mouth six couples, couples no one had been able to really place, stood up. Before the eyes of the student body the twelve began to swell and reform into bulky muscular forms with a red ring surrounding them, turning their dress cloths into a black and red uniform. Reaching up they pulled their faces off revealing emotionless masks.

Barkin had knew something had been off and pulled out his combat knife, slashing at the closest one. He had managed to cut open the first and them his partner when it got to close but he was no match for the five that rushed him, the other five rushing Kim.

"Ron, we got a problem!" Wade said threw the helmet, "Drakken managed to get out an order to the drones at Middleton!"

"It's just Eric, I'm sure Kim... Did you say drones? As in plural?" Ron asked, any semblance of a good mood gone.

"Affirmative." the boy genius said with an annoyed sigh, "Dr. Director let him say just one thing without realizing that the cameras were still running."

"We had eyes on us?" Ron asked as he swerved to avoid any passing car. There were many ways that this wasn't a good thing, the first being that he really wasn't ready to show Kim everything he could do yet. Add that to the fact that he didn't want the world to question where and how he got his powers, Yamanouchi didn't need to be brought to light, and it was a recipe for disaster.

"Yeah, sorry." Wade said with an apologetic tone in his voice, "I was so busy keeping track of Rufus and trying to guide you I over looked the news feeds."

Ron could hear the regret in Wade's voice and knew it wasn't really his fault, if anything it was Ron's. Any idiot could guess Drakken would try to make a show of it and like he said, Wade already had his hands full. "Don't worry about it Wade," Ron said as he got off the highway, "You're only human. Can you give me a run down."

Wade's fingers moved like lightning as he looked over the now working gym cameras. "Ten active drones. They started with twelve but Mr. Barkin was able to take out two."

"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest." Ron laughed before he turned serious as a thought occurred to him, "What about Kim and the others?"

"Yeah... about that..."

Kim sat struggling to her feet, the drone she had been fighting had knocked her clear across the room and into a wall. Monique and Tara were at her side in an instant with Eric behind her trying to help her up. "How are you holding up Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

Barking was wheezing as he held back another volley of punches, even with his years of combat training and several years more dealing with teenagers he was no match for the biomechanical monstrosity. "Up a creek and lost my paddle!"

While using their taser hands the group of synthodrones herded the students into a small circle. "Mission objective; Terminate KIm Possible..." The largest one said as they attempted to close in on the red headed girl.

Kim closed her eyes and waited to the inevitable. "Synthodrone 906, terminated." Kim's eyes shot open when she heard this, seeing the once intimidating thing now nothing more than a puddle. "Synthodrone 913 Terminated" "Synthodrone 925 Terminated" "Synthodrone 917 Terminated" One by one the drones fell into nothing but goo.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Came Ron's voice as he jumped down from the skylight. "But I guess anything would be after a giant robot fight." The room was filled with excitement as almost everyone rushed towards Ron, Barkin and the girls taking point. "Freeze," Ron said, causing everyone to stop in an instant, "We still have one drone left to deal with."

All around the room everyone looked around for a face that they didn't recognized, all save for two. Ron and Eric locked eyes, Ron smiling smugly while Eric scowled. Eventually all eyes turned to the two.

"Me?" Eric growled while clinching his fists, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! You've hit your head one too many times man, how on earth could you think that-"

"Drakken hinted, Shego told, and Wade confirmed." Ron counted off on one hand, the other pointing the sword at him.

Eric looked shocked for a second before laughing. "I didn't think you could be this cleaver," he said as his suit changed into a synthodrone uniform, before anyone could stop him he reached out and grabbed Kim by the neck, "I won't be making that mistake again."

Ron growled and took a step forward before he tightened his grip, "Ah ah, My order was to," his voice for a moment shifted into that of a regular synthodrone, "Terminate Kim Possible." shaking his head quickly he said, "Sorry, deep programing. Anyway, yes one more step and I snap her neck."

The air began to grow heavy as Ron's eyes began glowing again, "Let her go... Now." Seeing that Eric's grip tightened even more Ron calmed down enough for the air to lighten though his eyes still glowed in rage. "Alright Ken doll let's play a little game shall we?"

"You want to play a game?" Eric questioned.

"Of sorts." Ron said as he began circling the drone. "Here's the thing, I'm the one who took out Drakken and his plan. It's because of me that for a short while it was raining diablos. That being said why don't you and I finish this like adults, man to man like we should have the moment I realized what you were doing."

Eric was quiet for a moment before turning to Kim, "If you interfere, I'll detonate all the explosives I've hidden all over the school." Throwing Kim to the floor he walked forward and made knuckle cracking motions as he said, "Oh I'm going to enjoy this. I'm not like any of the other drones you've face so far." Ron dashed forward and was ready to impale the damn thing threw the face when Eric spun slightly, dodging the strike and managing one of his own.

A loud cracking sound was heard as for the first time that night Ron actually screamed in pain. Ron was clutching his right arm, the very one that was still injured from his fight with the Drakbot. It was broken and he knew it. "...Fuck..."

Low laughs escaped Eric as he walked forward, a slash on his cheek closing before any goo could really escape. "Before all this Dr. Drakken saw fit to give me some upgrades, one of them being my own version of the Hephaestus projects. Little attacks like that will be sealed before I would be in too much dander."

Eric walked forward until he was right before Ron, "The other upgrade was total access to all the computer files, including the security cameras. I've been watching your every move and I know all your tricks. There's..."

A hard punch to the gut shut Eric up quickly while another sent him flying into a near by wall. "Blah blah blah," Ron said as he stood up. Wrapped around his arm was what looked like a wrap bandage but made of metal, what no one knew was that it was the Lotus Blade which was holding his broken arm together. "Are you going to actually do something or just stand there and talk?"

With a savage yell Eric lunged at Ron again and aimed for his other arm, and though the hit landed there was no crack. "What?!" Eric said before being thrown away. Ron's left arm was coated in a light layer of that strange blue aura. "So that's it. What ever freaky power you seem to have is keeping me from breaking your other arm. Heh... Not like it'll mater anyway, like I was saying I have been watching you from the beginning."

"All that means to me is that you and I are on a more even playing field dude," Ron said with his trade marked smile, only a little bit is mischief seeping into it. "If anything you have the advantage, but hell that's been my life for the last few years so yeah, bring it goo boy."

Ron and Eric glared at one another for a moment before they charged. Eric's first move was a straight jab that hid a knee to the chest, Ron saw this and grabbed his fist before rolling in and slamming him to the ground. Ron was about to slam his fist into his head when Eric rolled away and kicked Ron in the hip to throw him off balance, which it did stopping Ron from attempting a follow up lariat.

Ignoring the blood in his mouth Ron ran at Eric before jump kicking him, Eric caught him but didn't expect Ron to spin and kick him in the head, a loud pop following. 'Well that hurt like hell' Ron thought as he pat his hip bone which was now back in socket.

Eric got back onto his feet and, taking his now loose jaw in hand, snapped it back into place. "Cheap trick," he snarled as he rushed Ron again, only to be high kicked into the air and double palmed into a far wall.

"You're one to talk asshole," Ron smirked as he flipped him the bird, "You're the one who dislocated my hip just to land a good hit on me." 'I need to keep at a distance for now, I can hardly even take a step without feeling searing pain.' he thought to himself, before barrel rolling out of the way of a table.

 _ **"YOU WILL DIE HERE!"**_ Eric roared as he lunged at Ron. Jutting out of his fingers were what looked like knives, as if he had managed to assimilate the cutlery. Ron rolled away just before he could be impaled, _**"YOU'RE WEAK!"**_ Ron dodged again, _**"YOU'RE A FREAK!"**_ dodge, _**"l LOSER THAT UNTIL TONIGHT NO ONE CARED ABOUT, NOT EVEN YOUR PARENTS!"**_ Ron rolled himself into a wall. _**"NOW DIE!"**_

Eric's eyes widen as he came to a sudden stop. "You know the funny thing is that you're not wrong." Ron said with a small laugh, his arm outstretched and the Lotus Blade, once again in sword form, in his palm and threw the drone's lower abdomen. Ron ignored the pain as his broken arm was struggling to stay where he needed it to. "Before tonight I don't think anyone, myself included, had any faith in me. I was a loser in every sense of the word, and for that I need to thank you."

Eric as well as everyone else looked confused until Ron finished, "If it wasn't for you giving me the push I needed I never would have realized who I was or could be." Ron gripped his sword tighter as the edge began to glow, Eric groaned as a green steam began to seep from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. "You and Drakken pushed me to the edge and forced me to become someone who could stand up, so let me leave you with one thing. I AM RON STOPPABLE! AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!"

With a roar of fury Ron tore the blade upward, tearing Eric in two. The two halves tried to pull themselves together but the goo was draining out to fast. Ron watched at the quickly dying being reached out in an attempt to grab him. Ron turned to the crowd of people and smiled, a warm and happy smile that could only come from Ron. "Sorry about the mess Mr. B."

The gym suddenly exploded in excitement as the crowd of awed students rushed Ron. Barkin could only smile in amusement and slight annoyance, "Like someone flipped a switch." he laughed.

Kim, as well as Monique and the rest of the cheer squad, pushed their way to the front in order to see Ron. The new hero turned when he saw this and smiled before saying, "Hey Kim how was your night?" before collapsing. As Ron slipped further from consciousness he noticed Kim and the rest of the girls surrounding him, each trying to say something that he simply couldn't hear.

 **A\N One more quick little side note To any who were planning on trying for my little contest this is your last chance. If you can guess what will happen in the next chapter, which will be the last, You will not only get a shout out in the begining by get to pick the pairing of a Kim Possible fic of your choosing! Best of luck friends!**


	13. Epilogue

**Stepping up**

 **A\N; Sorry this has taken so long, it has been a hectic few weeks and it took longer than I thougt to get all this out. With the battle over Ron has to get ready for the greatest trial of his life, dealing with fangirls! Will he survive with his dignity intact?**

 **Like always I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited. sodan64, Chibi- Juubi, YuNaruto19, Ruby Tuesday98, Shadow-price, Chaotical, Michael-Cross, The New Mystical Arca Master, Cthulhu Rex,**

 **And now the responses;**

 **cabrera1234; If I had the power to give that boy a show I would have a long time ago.**

 **CajunBear73; I'll give you points for diving into a sequel I'm still not sure about writing, but no... no yaoi.**

 **Karlos1234ify; You try fighting for several hours, being electrocuted multipul times and unlocking a good portion of you true power and not passing out when the adrenalin wears off.**

 **Discard205; A fine guest and almost the right! well mostly right, still leaving out one important detail.**

 **Guest; ? Well that was a shot in the dark... hmmm... well food for thought for later at least.**

 **abdulbutler34; You're right anything is possible, but Ron was never really mad at Kim.**

 **Guest; Everyone loves watching our favorite villainess hiting on the resident goofball.**

 **RKF22; I might, still not sure.**

 **Monkeyboy0118; I certanly hope not, Incest is NOT wincest!**

 **EmpAugustus18 (Guest); ALL WILL BE ANSWERED!...maybe. *Evil cackling***

 **JustMeguest (Guest); They had a little taste threw the Diablos but face to face he might be too much for them to handle.**

 **Guest; It will be a test of their friendship, thats for sure.**

 **NeoTyson; In depth and very, Very close. Still you're only missing one thing.**

 **Elay grimm; I'm glad you liked the chapter. Af for being Friendzoned, who knows how Ron's thinking now about Kim.**

 **dogbertcarroll; Yours and many others.**

 **Monkeyboy0118; It's an open ship for the time being, basically who ever you want Ron to be with he is until I release a sequel (If I ever do.)**

 **EpicGamer 1356 (Guest); So many love the RonGo... Oh who am I kidding I love it too.**

 **Now for the winner of the contest. Unfortunately no one was able to guess what I had planned so there isn't an actual winner to this but so many of you were able to get at least part of it I decided to just make fics for every ship listed, so if you want to see a specific ship fic just leave a review and the ones that have the most requests will be the first, then the next and so on. Thanks for playing!**

 **And as always. Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13; Epilogue**

Ron groaned as he opened his eyes to a vast and clear sky. "Oh not this crap again!" he moaned as he got back to his feet. Dusting himself off he hear the sound of laughter from the tree at the center of the clearing. "Who's..." he started but was cut off by the Monkey master himself.

"You did it my boy!" Toshimiru said as he pat Ron on his shoulder, "You've won their favor!" Ron blinked in confusion as he cocked his head to the side. Toshimiru laughed again as he said. "The first you already know. The Lotus Blade has chosen you as her wielder."

"The Lotus Blade?" Ron asked as he once again felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around him. Turning quickly he came face to face with a beautiful woman. She was tall, easily taller than Ron's 5' 11", with white hair that trailed all the way down to her knees. she was pale and dressed in a silver kimono that had lotus patterns all over it. Her stunning blue eyes locked onto his and shone in merriment.

"My master!" she purred as she pulled him into a hug, pressing his face into her rather large bust, "I'm so happy that I finally have you!"

Pulling himself away from her smothering hug Ron asked, "Not that I'm not enjoying this but who is this and why is she calling me her master?"

Toshimiru smirked as he said, "The lovely woman that's attempting to stuff you into her cleavage is the spirit of the Lotus Blade. She is the weapon and highest servant of the other that you've managed to win the favor of. Though I have to admit she's never been this affectionate before."

"And who is the other that I've won favor with?" Ron asked as he turned himself around so that he could breath while she continued to cuddle and coo at him. 'And I thought Shego was flirty.' he thought to himself.

Smiling in a pride that he had not felt in at least a millennia Toshimiru said, "You, Ronald Stoppable, have won the favor of the monkey king, Sun Wukong." Ron stopped struggling when he heard this. "While you were not the first to inherit the art of Tai shing pek kwar you are the only one besides me to have been given the blessing of the monkey king. One thing you need to understand is that this is not required, you have every right to reject this if you so wish, just because you were chosen doesn't mean you must walk this path. The choice, as it always has been, is yours."

Ron pulled himself away from Lotus as he stared at Toshimiru dead in the eye, "This will be the third time in less than two days that I have to make a life changing choice, like all the other I have to ask; what will happen when all is said and done?"

"You will be given all the power of the monkey king," Toshimiru said as he took on a stoic expression, "become his avatar. You will fight against the worlds evils and in our darkest moments will turn to you of salvation."

"So aside from physics defying powers, not much will really change," Ron said with a laugh as he looked Toshimiru right in the eye, "From the first moment I stood beside Kim in fighting evil I knew this is what I would do for the rest of my life, granted I always expected to be the sidekick but still. It would be an honor to inherit the power of Sun Wukong."

Ron once again found himself wrapped in the arms of Lotus as she cooed to him. "Oh master! You won't regret this, I will be the best servant you could ever ask for!"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable Ron said, "How about just Ron? I'd rather be your friend than your master." Lotus smiled and cooed at the display before pulling him into her chest again.

"If you're done with this touching moment..." Toshimiru said with a smirk, waiting for Ron to pull away from the affectionate spirit. When he did Toshimiru held out his hand, "In the name of Sun Wukong, I pass on to you his blessing." A bright glowing orb of light formed in his hand before shooting into Ron's chest.

A bright flash surrounded Ron for a moment and when it faded he felt like he was at the core of a star, the sheer energy that ran threw his veins made him question how his skin was still attached. Looking himself over he was shocked at his new appearance.

Ron was now dress in only a pair of black loose fitting gi pants with no shoes. He was covered in in bright blue fur save for his chest and a long monkey's tail extending from his tail bone. His once short blonde hair was now long and blue with two locks that framed his face while the rest was spiked into the air and though he couldn't see it his eyes was a shining cobalt.

"What is..." Ron said before he turned to Toshimiru, who was no longer the monkey man that he had once been. Toshimiru was now dressed in a black kimono with a simple lotus blossom on the left breast. His hair was now a dark black with the occasional patch of grey and wrapped into a tight bun. "...Dude."

"The power is yours now," Toshimiru said as his body began to glow, "And with the blessing passed on to you I can finally rest in peace."

Ron smiled at this, sense the first time Toshimiru had brought up the blessing Ron had guessed that he would have to wait to pass on to another before he could rest proper. Still he had one more question that needed to be asked, "I'm not going to look like this when I wake up am I?"

Toshimiru laughed as he shook his head, "No my boy, for now this form only exists in your mind." Toshimiru turned serious for a moment as he leaned in, "I have one more thing to tell you before I can move on. You need to train hard, a great calamity looms over the horizon and if you are unprepared the world might be in danger."

Not knowing what else he could do Ron only nodded and said, "I will. I don't know how long it will take me to master this gift but I will come hell of high waters." Toshimiru gave one last smile and a look of absolute peace before he faded away, in a flash Lotus kissed Ron on the cheek before she faded away to, finally followed by the world around him.

Ron's eyes snapped open as he looked around the unfamiliar room, a solid white room filled with machines that he could vaguely recognize as medical equipment. Attempting to sit up Ron found a sight that he never expected to see, his mother asleep across his lap.

'Mom's here?' Ron thought to himself as he adjusted her into a more comfortable position, also taking notice of the fact that his right arm was in a cast, 'No shock there... but why is Mom here? I thought her and Dad where at some conference.'

Andrea Stoppable moan as her eyes slowly opened to the sight of her son staring at her in confusion. "...Ron?..." When he confirmed it by calling out to her she stopped seeing the young man he had become as she watched him on the TV and instead saw the little baby that she doted on and loved so much. With tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around Ron and started to cry into his chest, the only words even remotely recognizable were 'I'm sorry' and 'My baby'.

The door opened and Elliott Stoppable walked in. "Honey I brought you something to..." seeing his wife in hysterics while his son was awkwardly trying to calm her down, "...eat." Elliott smiled as he walked over and pulled the two into a hug as best as he could, being a short chubby man this was a bit of a difficult endeavor.

Pulling himself away Ron asked, "What are you two doing here, I thought you were out of town?"

While Andrea was still hysterical and crying in Ron's chest Elliott said, "Son you're in the hospital, you fought a battalion of synthetic humans and giant robots, of course we're here." Elliott gave a sigh as he turned away, "I know we've been a bit... absent in recent years, but please don't ever doubt that you are the most important thing in our lives."

Ron felt horrible for a moment as he said, "I never doubted it Dad. I know that everything you've ever done was for the better of our family. But you really can't blame me for being a bit surprised."

"No I can't," he said in a tone that spoke volumes about his annoyance at his past actions, "but I promise you this, this will be the last time you are." Elliot pulled his wife, who was now gasping for air, off the young man and into his arms. He opened his mouth to say something else when he was interrupted.

"RON!"

Both men turned just in time to see a flash of red tackle the younger one off the bed and onto the floor. Looking down Ron could only smile as he locked eyes with a tear filled Kim. "It's nice to see you too." Ron said with a playful smirk.

Kim tightened her grip on him as she began in a quick voice that Ron only understood because it was a speed he had often spoke. "Ron I'm so so sorry! I'm sorry that I never saw what you could do, I'm sorry I held you back because of my ego! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said all in one breathe.

Ron rolled his eyes as he pulled her off him so he could get back in bed, "Okay you people seriously need to stop tackling me," he laughed, "I've only been awake foe five minutes and I already need to change my shirt." Hearing Kim give a small laugh as well as a sniff he continued, "As for your apology, it isn't necessary.

"Kim in all the years that you and I knew one another it was never you that held me back, it was my own doing. Back when we were kids and I saw that you became competitive when ever I showed ability I should have just talked it out with you, even as a six year old you were understanding, and we could have had it taken care of." Ron rested his forehead against Kim's in a way that he hadn't since childhood, a gesture that always helped to calm her down, "It was never you."

With a calming sigh Kim smiled as she laid her head down on Ron's chest, "Thank you Ron... I needed to hear that." She looked back into Ron's eyes as she said, "But that doesn't excuse the way I treated you what that thing pretended to be the," Kim shuttered a bit, "perfect boyfriend."

"Least you never kissed him," Ron said with a wink, "And I understand Kim, I'm not happy about it but I do understand. You've always had a weakness to eye candy, most teenagers do." Ron laughed a bit before saying, "Hell I would be too except that I'm surrounded by gorgeous women constantly. Between you, your mother, Monique, the whole cheer squad, Shego and Dr. Director just to name a few I've built up an immunity to teenage hormones."

"Glad to see you think so highly of me Ron," Anne said as she shot the boy a playful look, "But you might not want to let my husband know that. Space capsules and black holes and all that." Walking over she began looking over his charts and he himself.

"I doubt anything I just said would be news to him." Ron smirked.

"How long have you been there Mom?" Kim questioned with a light blush.

"About the time you yelled his name and dove head first into his room." Anne said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as she pulled up Ron's shirt.

"Fresh," Ron snarked playfully.

"That's right, mess with the one who's job it is to cut you open and look inside." Anne snarked back, Ron just stuck out his tongue for a moment. Anne was amazed at what she saw, most if not all of the wounds that Ron had sustained were gone. Every slash, stab, shot, or burn had healed over night. "Amazing, all you wounds are gone." she said to him.

Ron looked over his body before looking at his arm cast. Mimicking something that he had seen in an anime once, and channeling some energy into his arm, Ron flexed his muscles and shattered the cast. "Aw... much better." he said

While Kim and the Stoppables stood and stared in awe Anne smiled and said, "At some point you and I are going to have a conversation about how you did that. For now however Kim and your parents are going to have to go for now."

As Anne was ushering the three other people out of the Ron, with protests from both women, Ron felt the need to ask, "Why do they need to go?"

"Because," Anne said with a mischievous smile, "You're still in the ICU and there are a lot more people... well mostly girls... that still want to check up on you." And with that she left with the others.

Ron didn't have to wait very long before the door to his room opened again, thought he was surprised by who walked in. "Mr. B," Ron said with a tilted smirk, "How's the gym? Sorry I left it such a wreck."

"Nonsense," Barkin said as he eyed up the young man before him, taking not that he seemed to have healed completely in only a single night, "You did good work and kept the collateral damage to a minimum." Taking a deep breath Barkin readied himself for what he was about to say.

"I came here for another reason Stoppable," Barkin waited for the boy's full attention before he continued, "I wanted to tell you how proud of you I was. I know I've been hard on you the last three years but it was only because I saw something in you worth cultivating."

Ron let out a soft smile as he couldn't help but get a jab in, "Really? And here I always thought it was because I looked at you funny the time we met."

Barkin couldn't help but smile, 'Such a Stoppable response,' he thought. "A man can have more than one reason for what he does." he joked back as he headed for the door, "Keep exceeding my expectations Stoppable, You have my respect and faith." Barkin tried and failed to hold in his laughter as he said, "And you best be prepared, I'm not the only one who came to visit." A small chill ran down the boy's spine when he heard that.

The moment Barkin opened the door he was immediately mowed down by two kids, only one of which was his student, with the nurse doing all she could to keep the rest out. "ONLY TWO AT A TIME!" she yelled.

Doing what he was told Ron braced himself as two of his closest friends did what almost everyone else had in the twenty or so minutes he had been away, tackled him. Ron smiled as he gently pet the dark hair of Monique and Wade. "I'm gonna guess you have something that you need to tell me."

The sound of a loud slap filled the room and Ron was sure that one of his teeth was now loose. Monique, ever the queen of subtlety, grabbed Ron by his hospital gown and began throttling him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU LUNATIC?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! YOU WENT MAN TO ARMY, MAN TO SYNTHODRONE ARMY, MAN TO SHEGO AND, FREAKIN MAN TO MECHANIZED ARMY!"

Done with her little tantrum for the time being Monique collapsed onto Ron's chest and began sobbing in frustration. Ron Quickly wrapped her up in a hug and turned to Wade who was surprisingly calm. "Anything you want to add to this?" Ron asked the boy.

"You made most if not all the right choices Ron," Wade said as he punched Ron in the side of the head, "That however doesn't mean I'm happy about it. You had me worried sick, any number of things could have gone wrong and when all the insanity that you caused is over you are going to tell me everything that happened, even the things you have been keeping to yourself."

Ron smiled as he said, "I still have a few things I can't tell you but I will be able to answer most of them." Wade didn't like it but he finally nodded. "Thanks Wade. And Monique?" the dark haired girl looked up just in time for Ron to kiss her on the forehead, "Thanks for worrying about me."

A blushing Monique and a laughing Wade left threw the door and showed in the next two, Tara and Bonnie. Tara tackled while Bonnie huffed and turned away. "Well this is a surprise," Ron said with a smile, "Wasn't expecting you two."

"We were worried Ron," Tara said as she buried her head into his chest, ignoring the wet spot, "We were watching as you fought, we watched as you tore apart thoughts things. I had no idea you knew how to fight that well."

"I'm a man of many mysteries," Ron said before turning to Bonnie, "Well now, a visit from the queen bee, I'm honored."

Bonnie smiled as she walked forward, Ron had been sarcastic but she could tell he was just playing with her. "You're right you should. So, how you feeling Loser?"

"Like someone tried to use me to stress test a baseball bat but other than that I'm great. And really Bonbon, still with 'Loser'? I would think after tonight I would have at least gotten enough of your respect for you to call me Ron."

"Easily," she said as she ran her hand along his leg, "but I'm going to tell you what I did them at the prom, until this is all over I'm just going to hold on to some sort of normalcy in this sea of insanity."

Ron laughed hard as he said, "Fair enough Bonbon." Pulling the two girls up Ron kissed them both on the forehead and said, "Just a little thanks, and Bonnie, about your hand," Ron leaned in until he was only a few centimeters away from her face, "Don't start what you can't finish." This of course resulted in a blush and a slap, all the while he and Tara were laughing.

To any one else three hours would be a good amount of time but not too long, to Ron however it had felt like an eternity. Three straight hours of teens coming in and out to either kiss his ass, beg for forgiveness or, in several cases both. Breathing in a sigh of relief Ron leaned back and said, "You can come out now, Shego. They're gone."

From the window jumped said villainess with her trademark smirk. "How long have you known I was there?" she asked.

"About the time Grant was telling me how he always thought I was cool and how we should hang out." The two laughed at the obvious bit of brown nosing by the bulky football player. "In fact, that was about the same time Dr. Director showed up." That stopped the laughter.

In less than a second Shego lit her hands a flame and a previously hidden commander of Global Justice jumped out of a closet pistols at the ready. "Uh ladies?" both turned to the boy in the bed who was pointing to a tank behind him, "I may not be using it right now but there are oxygen tanks in here."

Now that Ron had both of their undivided attention he got up and took Betty's piece before giving Shego a sidelong look, causing her to power down. "Good, now then," Ron said throwing betty's gun back to her, "Shego, You were here first so why don't you start."

Shego looked like she was going to smirk at Betty but was stopped by a look from Ron. "Well, I'm just here to see if you're going okay Ronnie," Shego said in a teasing manor before turning serious, "I was really worried about you for a while there."

"I can vouch for that," Betty said as she crossed her arms and leaned against a wall, "the moment that she found out you were in the hospital she tried to break out. I thought it was just because she thought that she could with you down, but now I know better."

If Shego was more childish she would have stuck her tongue out. "Funny Director, very funny. You don't have to worry by the way, I'm going back to prison after I'm done here."

"You are?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow, "You're not going to bust out Dr. Dumbass and try again?"

"Are you kidding?" Shego asked with a laugh as she sat next to Ron, noting that Betty immediately took a seat on his other side, "Like I said before, that was the closest we'd probably get to a global take over. Besides I've had enough of a losing streak with that guy and he was the only one I'm willing to work with."

"What do you mean by that?" Betty asked curiously.

Shego swiped Ron's orange juice from his lunch tray and said, " Drakken had good pay with flexible hours and while would use me like a tool he generally treated me with respect and never let anyone treat me like some piece of meat."

Betty understood instantly and Ron found himself nodding while saying, "At least the dude had some redeeming qualities. So Shego, what do you have planned for the near future?"

"Jail mostly," She sighed, "Don't know what else I can do."

"I'm thinking Global Justice," Ron said causing both women to stare at him. "Just think about it Shego, you said joined in being evil because you weren't getting enough of a thrill as a hero but was that really the reason?" Shego was quiet for a moment before turning away.

"No... it wasn't," she said finally, "It was because I was always under the thumb of Hego and the city. Hego wasn't a bad brother but as a leader he had trouble letting loose the reins and because my powers were so volatile and destructive he felt he always had to be breathing down my neck, trying to keep me in check.

"Go city wasn't much better. Everyone loved my brothers but every time they saw me they saw my aggression and power as well as my sadistic nature against anyone who could actually put up a fight. I couldn't even walk down town without having someone say something."

Ron pulled Shego into a hug as he spoke, "I'm sorry people are assholes, but that's why I think you should join Global Justice. You have a wealth of super villain knowledge and could work for a reduced sentence, add that to the fact that It would mean that you could fight all you want and the people will start to see you in a better light."

Shego sighed as she said, "Look Ron, It's not a bad plan but I just don't think anyone could see me as anything but a villain at this point. Besides, I doubt that Dr. Director would go for this."

"Don't be so sure Shego," Betty said with a soft smile, "Ron made a lot of good points, and we could always use a good set of hand on deck." Turning to Ron she smirked as she said, "I was already planning on seeing if you were willing to join in."

"I figured as much but you know if I do it will only be if Kim and Wade join to." Ron said with a smile.

"The offer is being made now," Betty said as she turned back to Shego, "and it's always a good idea to have a three man team."

"You really think Kimmie will go for this?" Shego asked, only to smile and laugh at what Ron responded with.

"Wouldn't it be more fun for you if she didn't?" After the laughter died down Ron continued. "Look Shego, the choice is yours and I will respect what ever you chose. I just want to know that no matter what you have a choice. And in my eyes you will always be an honorable warrior."

Shego blushed as tears leaked from her eyes, pulling Ron into a tight hug she whispered, "Please Ron, just call me Shella." Ron pat the crying Shella on the back as let loose all her pent up frustration.

When Shego finished and managed to pull away Betty smiled as she put away her com. "Good news Ron, you and the crew of team Possible are now a part of Global Justice." Walking up to the young man she smiled a slightly predatory smile as she leaned in, "Now about that little gift you left with Shego for me..."

'Oh boy...'Ron thought.

Deep in the recesses of space, on a large red war ship a ten foot green woman walked up to her monitor, "These reading... Never before have I ever seen such readings. It can only be the work of the great blue."

Walking off to the main control room the woman muttered to herself. "I must go find him, should anyone else get to him before the Lorwardians than they might draw him in and the prophecy will come to pass. I cannot allow that to happen. Prepare yourself oh Great Blue, Warmonga is on her way!"


End file.
